


A Game Worth Fighting

by IStanTheUswnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStanTheUswnt/pseuds/IStanTheUswnt
Summary: What if the girls never pursued their dream of soccer? What if they all met in the military instead? But remember all is fair in love and war. But when one of their own is working against them, is it really fair?





	1. We're Off To Save The Doctor

**Chapter 1-**   **"We're Off To Save The Doctor" -**

 

     They were running through a thick forest through on a December night, freezing thought they pushed the thought of the cold weather, knowing they had a mission to accomplish.The four squads, all much different but alike in more ways than you can imagine, trudged on to get to there specified locations.

“Approaching the target now Cap.” Carli Lloyd’s voice spoke through their communications line to their headquarters captain, Christie Rampone. Christie looked to her left at her co-captain, Abby Wambach who gave her a nod before placing her hand on her earpiece.

“Alright, your clear to fire at will, good luck. Cap out.” Christie told Carli before sitting down in a chair next to one of her technical analysis, Shannon Boxx. She watched as her friend typed away at her computer as she kept track of where Alpha and Bravo squad were at the moment. The two other technical analysis officers are Lauren Holiday and Samantha Mewis, both overlooking Charlie and Delta squads movements. Christie sighed as she hoped that this mission would go as planned, seeing that this was one of the more difficult missions to part with.

Carli’s squad consisted of Megan Rapinoe, Emily Sonnett, Allie Long and Crystal Dunn. They moved swiftly through the thick forest in their traditional USMC ACU uniform.  
“I’ll be taking point on this one, Megan and Emily, you both watch our flanks from the east and west. Allie, Crystal, watch our six.” Carli told her team which obeyed her instantly as they got into formation.

“Alpha team is ready to move in,” Carli said into her mic as they approached their destination. Carli knelt down and motioned for her team to do the same as they waited for the other three squads to update their status.

From the west, another squad made their way to their location in their desert camo USMC uniform.

“Bravo squad is moving into position now.” Becky Sauerbrunn’s spoke through her comm as her team moved quickly and quietly through the forest. They finally came to a small clearing, letting them get a good view of the military base camp that was set up.

“Jeez, they could of at least made the place look nice, vines growing on walls is most certainly not attractive.” Sydney Leroux commented as she looked at the so-called military base.

It was a fairly large military hospital, the walls run down and vines crawling all around them. There were some tents set up around the camp, though not many soldiers were up and patrolling as the majority of them were asleep, making it easy to slip by undetected.

“Well, it’s your own fault you set your standards so high Dwyer.” Heather O’Reilly commented gaining laughs from Amy Rodriguez and Rose Lavelle.

“For your information, Dom has not proposed yet, so that still makes me a Leroux, thank you very much.” Syd shot back.

“Enough, both of you, we’re on a mission, we can make fun of Syd’s love life afterward, understood?” Becky told her team of which quickly composed themselves and became serious once again.

“Command this is Bravo squad, we are in position,” Becky spoke into her mic as she kept her eyes locked onto the military base in front of her.

“Good, Charlie, Delta, your status?” Carli spoke into her mic once more to the two squads who haven’t said anything yet.

“Charlie squad is en route, approaching the east entrance now.” Hope Solo’s voice cut through the mic, she and her team were a good 100 feet away from their destination as they trudged through the forest in their woodland camo attire.

“So we go in, rescue this doctor guy, then get out correct?” Ashlyn Harris asked her superior officer, as her hands gripped her P1416 assault rifle.

“Yes, our squad is extracting him, Press, Johnston you both go to the doctor right when we breach and protect him,” Hope told Julie and Christen who were both behind her as well as Sofia Huerta.  
“Huerta, Harris, you both will provide covering fire alongside me,” Hope told the both of them as they approached their destination on top of the hill, overlooking the base.

“Huerta, check for hostiles,” Hope told the newest member of the squad who nodded and knelt to the ground and pulled out her binoculars and surveyed the base.

“We got two tangos in the Southern tower,” Sofia told Hope who nodded and put her hand to her earpiece.

“We have two hostiles in the southern tower, stay out of sight and be alert,” Hope told the other three squads through her mic as she gripped her gun tighter and knelt to the ground as well, issuing for her squad to do the same.

“Don’t sweat it, Solo, Delta has this under control.” Tobin Heath’s voice came over the comms, making Hope silently roll her eyes.

“Alright Heath, take care of them, but please for the love of God keep it quiet, we’re not trying to make this more difficult than it already is,” Carli responded to Tobin, who was now silently chuckling.

“You're always spoiling our fun Carli, but don’t worry we’ll keep it quiet,” Tobin responded back.

Tobin turned around to face her squad, who was wearing an all-black attire, each person wearing a different outfit as if they were mercenaries of some sort. Tobin scanned everyone’s faces, Alex Morgan, Kelley O’Hara, Mallory Pugh, and finally her eyes set on Morgan Brian.

“Moe, you know the drill, stay out of sight and keep it quiet,” Tobin told her younger teammate sternly.

“Got it, I’ll let you know when I’m in position,” Morgan replied as she gripped her MSR and ran off into the woods.

“Man, I can’t believe that they called us at 1 am to do this mission. This doctor better be worth it or he’s gonna be paying for my coffee for the next month!” Kelley whined as she rubbed her eyes once more in the night, which earned her a playful shove from Alex and a stifled laugh from Mal and Tobin.

“Just imagine your bed is the doctor and you should be golden Kell,” Alex told her friend who quickly shoved her friend back.

‘Tobin, I’m in position, I got my eyes locked on the two tangos.” Morgan’s voice cut through the comms, making the others stop joking around instantly, knowing that it was almost go-time.

“Okay, take the shot Morgan,” Tobin told her squadmate, as she looked out at the south tower, the rest of the squad following suit.

Carli was looking through her binoculars at the two hostiles when she saw one of them drop, and seconds later the other. Carli smiled, knowing that Morgan hit her targets perfectly and began to speak into the mic.

“Good job Delta, it’s time to move in. We got a doctor to save.”

And with that, all four teams made their way to the four side entrances, and entered as quietly as possible and went on the hunt for the missing doctor.


	2. Mission Accomplished

_**Chapter 2- Mission Accomplished** _

    Carli and her squad silently made their way through the building, not wanting to be caught. As they moved down the corridor, Carli stopped just before they turned a corner. She held her hand up in a fist, motioning for her team to stop moving and wait for her command. 

 

Carli peeked around the corner, spotting two Taliban soldiers on patrol. Carli pointed to Allie, to come closer, which she immediately did.

 

“You take out the one on the left, I got the one on the right,” Carli told the blonde who nodded. 

 

Carli raised her suppressed M4, while Allie did the same with her suppressed MP5 and they both turned the corner, drawing the attention of the two soldiers who quickly tried to lift their guns up, but were too late. Allie took her shot easily taking out the one on the left whilst Carli did the same to the one on the right.

 

“Crystal, Megan, hide the bodies in that closet over there,” Carli ordered them, and both Megan and Crystal moved their weapons onto their back and grabbed hold of the now deceased bodies and dragged them into the closet while the others covered them.

 

“Alright, let’s keep moving,” Carli told her team and they continued to make their way to the center of the building in search of the mystery doctor.

 

Becky’s squad was nearing the room where the doctor was being held, and somehow they haven’t spotted any Taliban, which was very unsettling. 

 

“Bravo squad is almost at the objective, Charlie how close are you?” Becky whispered into her comm, just as they had the door to the room the doctor was being held in, in their sights.

 

“We’re a few hallways away, hold your position,” Hope responded seconds later.

 

“Copy that, holding position now,” Becky responded to Hope.

 

Just then Becky heard a muffled sound and shuffling behind her and she whipped around holding her Remington R5 RGP high, to see that Amy was being held by her neck by a Taliban soldier, her weapon on the ground.

 

“Americanos! They’re here! Guard the doctor!” The soldier yelled into his mic, making Becky silently curse, knowing that this mission was about to get hairy real fast.

 

Amy quickly elbowed the man in his gut, making him let go of Amy as he clutched his side, allowing her to grab his arm and snapped it behind his back, making the soldier yell in pain. Amy quickly picked up her M4A1 and hit the man with the butt of her gun, knocking him out cold.

 

“Shit, you alright Amy?” Heather asked her smaller friend who nodded.

“Yeah, he just came out of one of the doors and got the jump on me,” Amy replied but it just being the five of them was short-lived because a few Taliban came sprinting into the corridor, their guns were drawn.

“Shit,” Rose mumbled as she raised her weapon, knowing what’s to come.

Syd on the other hand quickly pushed the carts that were in the hallways on their sides for cover and opened one of the doors for them to stay behind.

“FIRE!” A Taliban soldier yelled and then shots began to come flowing in from the soldiers, making Bravo squad quickly duck for cover. 

“Shit, take them out!” Becky yelled at her team as a bullet went wheezing past her head, making her duck behind one of the carts in the hallway even more.

Upon hearing this Heather and Rose quickly stood up and ran across the hallway to the other cart and began to open fire on the soldiers. On the other side of the hall, Syd was posted up against the door, firing off rounds, notably taking one of the soldiers out, but even more Taliban soldiers were coming into the hallway. Amy, who was next to Becky rolled out next to the cart and stayed prone as she opened fire on the enemy and soon after Becky crouched up and began opening fire as well. 

Gunshots were what was heard by all throughout the whole building, including the other squads, which instantly sent fear itching down their spines.

“Son of a bitch, Delta I swear to God if that is you guys,” Hope bitterly spoke through her comm, as she listened to the gunshots ringing through the air.

“Sorry to disappoint Hope, but it wasn’t us this time,” Tobin responded seconds later.

“It’s Bravo squad, Charlie, Delta, you both go extract the doctor. My squad will go aid Bravo.” Carli’s voice boomed through the comms, commanding both squads to do as she said.

“Understood Car,” Hope responded before turning back to her team giving them a motion to start running, all whilst keeping their heads up high and on alert. 

“Ashlynn you breach the door, Press, JJ, Sofia you three on me!” Hope barked at her team as they approached the door containing the doctor.

 

Ashlynn approached the door and grabbed a flashbang from out of her vest and kicked the door in, as well as throwing the flashbang into the room. Ashlynn quickly ducked out of the way after the flash went off, giving the signal to move into the room. 

As Hope entered the room, which was quite large she was greeted with something she didn’t expect, a group of 20 or so Taliban soldiers, 2 of which were next to the doctor. They all were stunned but not for long because as soon as they walked in, they were already almost fully recovered from the flashbang, and they all had their guns drawn and faced Hope's squad.

“Fuck me….. Delta you better get your asses in here this instant!” Hope yelled into her comm before aiming her weapon at a Taliban soldier and fired, taking him out. 

“Press, JJ, get to the doctor! Everyone else provides supporting fire!” Hope yelled out to her team as she ran over to a metal desk to take cover before firing once again.

Christen and Julie both took off towards the doctor, avoiding bullets as if it were the plague. As they were running JJ managed to take down the two soldiers near the doctor and JJ was giving Christen supporting fire as she knelt down to assist the doctor. 

As Julie was reloading her gun, she heard a grunt from behind and her head whipped around to see Christen drop to the ground slamming her head against the concrete with a Taliban soldier standing over her. 

The soldier had a 9MM pistol steadied at Christen’s head and Julie wasted no time in dropping her gun and tackling the soldier to the ground. Julie quickly rose to her feet, ready to engage in hand to hand combat. The Taliban soldier managed to get up and throw a lousy first punch at Julie, who managed to duck and throw one of her own, landing it right in the soldier's jaw sending him stumbling back. Julie jumped on this opportunity and grabbed the Taliban by his head, putting him in a headlock which unfortunately didn’t last long. The soldier managed to grab hold of Julie’s arms and flipped her over him, making her land with a thud on the ground as she rolled in pain. The Taliban bent down and wrapped his arm around her throat as he pulled out a knife from his vest and lifted it into the air. Julie closed her eyes, thinking that this was the end of the line for her and waited for the impact to come, only it never did. 

Julie opened her eyes to see the Taliban kneeling with two gunshot wounds going through his chest. He slowly dropped his knife and fell dead next to Julie, who then looked up to see her savior, Tobin. 

“Your cavalry has arrived,” Tobin said with a smirk on her face, but unfortunately, that smirk didn’t last long because soon enough Tobin fell to the ground in pain, from a bullet hitting the side of her vest.

 

“Fuck…. Tobin!” Julie screamed and crawled her way over to her fallen friend avoiding the gunfire that was still going on. As she made her way to Tobin, she moved her friend onto her side to apply pressure to the wound but to her surprise, she didn’t find any.

“It… It hit the vest…. I’m good JJ,” Tobin muttered out as she held her side and clenched her eyes shut.

Upon hearing one of their best friends name, Kelley and Alex ran over to where they were, with an unconscious Christen behind them.

“Tobin and Christen are down!” Alex yelled out as she ran over to where Christen was, knowing that she needed more help as Tobin was with Julie already and knelt down next to her friend. She gently rolled Christen over to reveal a pretty nasty cut that was bleeding from when she hit the ground. 

“Come on Press, wake up,” Alex said as she tried shaking her, and fortunately Christen began to groan in pain, making Alex sigh of relief.

Kelley, on the other hand, opened fire on two Taliban soldiers, taking the both of them out before turning back to where Christen was and noticed that Alex wasn’t untying the doctor, instead primarily focused on Christen’s health.

Kelley ran over to the doctor who was trying to keep his head as low as possible though proving difficult due to the restraints. She pulled out her pocket knife from her vest and cut the ties of the doctor, grabbed the shirt of the man and basically threw him onto the ground.

“Stay down if you want to live!” Kelley yelled at the doctor who quickly put his hands over his head in an effort to protect himself from the reigning hell going on around him. Kelley stood back up and fired at another Taliban, easily taking him out and was about to shoot at another until she felt a click at the back of her head.

“Goddammit,” Kelley muttered under her breath as she clenched her eyes closed her eyes., knowing that there was a gun pointed at the back of her head.

Another shot rang out and Kelley heard a thud behind her so she reopened her eyes and turned her head to see the soldier dead on the ground. She looked up to see Mal holding her gun high, staring right into her eyes. Kelley gave her a nod of thanks before turning back to Tobin and Julie and quickly made her way over to them. 

“Julie, go to the doctor, I got Tobin,” Kelley told the blonde sternly and she nodded and quickly made her way over to the doctor.

 

Moments later, Alpha and Charlie squad both stormed into the room and quickly took out the remaining soldiers in the room.

Once Kelley knew it was safe, she lowered her weapon and knelt down next to Tobin who was struggling to get up.

“Tobs, for the love of God, stop trying to get up,” Kelley told her friend who finally nodded and stayed down. If you were smart, you would never argue with Kelley seeing that she is the most stubborn person to ever walk on the planet.

“Command we have the doctor, now requesting extraction,”  Carli spoke through her comm, wanting to get the hell out of this place as quickly as possible.

“Extraction is a mile north of your position” Abby responded to Carli who was now giving Abby a brief description of what went down.

“Guys, you better get out of there, more tangos coming in from the south entrance, and I can’t keep picking them off, they are getting close to my position.” Morgan’s voice cut through the comm, making everyone look at each other and nodded.

“Alright, Morgan get to the extraction we’re leaving now,” Hope responded dryly and everyone had their weapons drawn and they made their way out of the building. Alex and Mal were half-carrying a semi-conscious Christen and Kelley allowed Tobin to lean on her for support.

Julie was limping more and more with each step she took, the pain in her ribs increasing. The mystery doctor made his way over to Julie and grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his neck for support.

“You probably have a fractured rib after that nasty fall.” He whispered into her ear and instead of arguing she gave in and let him support the most of her body weight.

The 4 teams finally made it to the 3 choppers that were waiting, Ali Kreiger piloting one, and then Alyssa Naeher and Meghan Klingenberg piloting the other two.

“It doesn’t matter which chopper you get into, just get into one, and for the love of god where’s Brian?” Hope yelled, clearly agitated at the fact that she still wasn’t here yet. Hope gave herself another minute before getting into Ali’s chopper with Ash, Rose, Becky, Syd, Amy, and Heather all while Carli’s squad all piled into Alyssa’s heli. Everyone else got into Meghan’s heli, including the doctor they’ve saved. 

“Jesus Morgan, where are you?” Kelley yelled into her mic as she sat in her seat, as she watched as Christen was being laid on the ground by Alex and Mal with the doctor tending to her now.

“I’m almost there, tell Kling to get the heli hovering and tell the others to take off now!” Morgan shouted into her mic and it sounded as if she was running. 

“You heard her Kling get this bird in the air, and radio to the others to take off!” Alex told Kling who nodded her head.

“Already on it baby horse!” Kling said using Alex’s nickname from when she first joined the unit and then started to hover the helicopter about 7 feet into the air and radioed the others, signaling them to get out of here.

Kelley had her eyes locked on the forest, trying to find Morgan coming through any of the bushes and finally, she spotted Morgan come flying through some shrubs. Kelley widened her eyes knowing that Morgan only runs that fast when she’s being chased so Kelley quickly placed her ACR on the ground and leaned over the edge of the heli and stuck her hand out to Morgan who now closing in on the helicopter. What Kelley noticed, however, was that Taliban soldiers came flying out of the bushes as well just as Morgan jumped up and grabbed Kelley’s hand. 

“Alex, Mal, start firing!” Kelley yelled as she tried to lift Morgan up onto the helicopter which was proving to be more difficult than she thought, even more now that the Taliban began to open fire on them.

Alex and Mal quickly grabbed their guns when gunshots went off and started firing out of the helicopter, Julie managed to push the doctor to the ground and stood up as well even though her ribs were screaming not to and began firing as well. 

Upon hearing the shots Kling instantly took off even though Morgan was still hanging out of the helicopter making her shout in anger until she let out a pained cry and from what Kelley could see is that on her left arm was cut from a bullet grazing her. As Kling brought the chopper higher and higher, Kelley felt herself slipping out of the helicopter herself until she felt someone grab her backpack pulling her back.

“Don’t worry KO, I got you,” Tobin yelled out and Kelley smiled knowing that her friend always has her back especially now, literally. 

“Quit thinking and pull me up, O’Hara!” Morgan yelled out before yelling out again in pain as another bullet grazed her right ankle. Kelley managed to muster up enough strength in order to pull her up to safety. Once Morgan was up she collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily, closing her eyes.

When she reopened them she saw a concerned Kelley, Alex, and whom she assumed the doctor they saved hovering over her. She looked at the doctor to get a good look at him, he had a more muscular body than she would have first thought, he had a pale complexion, very light brown hair almost looking blonde in a buzz cut style and blue eyes.

 

“Are you okay Moe?” Alex asked her younger friend and Morgan nodded even though her arm and ankle were screaming otherwise but she sat up nonetheless. 

“Cutting it a bit close on time there Moe?” Kling joked to her friend from the pilot's seat.

“Yeah, how about you try running from almost 30 Taliban soldiers for a whole mile.” Moe shot back before looking at everyone else on the plane, who was masking injuries.

“Damn, you all look like shit,” Morgan said to no one in particular before receiving glares from everyone else on the team before shrugging them off and leaning against a seat to inspect her injuries.

Kelley looked at everyone once more before sighing and leaning her head back against her seat, just thinking that in 12 hours she would be back in the states and in her HQ and everything would be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This actually came out much sooner than I thought and it was a much lengthier chapter than I thought it would be but I do hope it holds you all off because I don't know when I will be updating next. It could possibly be this weekend or towards the end of next week. 
> 
> Tell me what you all thought of the chapter and who you think the mystery doctor is, although I know it is pretty obvious, at least I think it is for that matter. I hope you all have a good day and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Can I Call You That?

_**Chapter 3-Can I Call You That?** _

 

As the helicopter was flying through the air Julie looked around at everyone around her, Morgan was leaning on Mal with a bandage around her shoulder and ankle, Tobin was leaning her head against the back of her seat, her eyes closed. Kelley and Alex were quietly talking, and the doctor was silently checking over Christen. Julie took a closer look at Christen to see that she had a bandage on her head and her eyes were closed.

Julie couldn’t help but feel at fault for Christen’s injury if she just focused more on Christen and the doctor, she would have seen the Taliban sneak up behind Christen and warn her. Just then a figure came into her view, and to her surprise, it was the doctor kneeling before her.

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on the others?” Julie asked the doctor who chuckled and shook his head.

“They all will be alright, but I never got to check up on you, when I wish I could have since you basically saved my life.” He whispered, causing Julie to blush.

“So what’s your name?” The doctor asked he gently cupped her face to check for any injuries.To Julie, his hands were soft and gentle and quite frankly she didn’t want him to let go.

“Julie… Julie Johnston.” She replied as he gently rubbed his thumb around her left eye, causing her to wince in pain.

“Oh..Sorry, but what a lovely name, I’m Zachary Ertz, though most just call me Zach,” Zach responded giving a playful smile.

“My friends usually call me JJ,” Julie responded just as he took his hands away from her face, making Julie for some reason a little upset.

“Am I allowed to call you JJ?” He asked, all while motioning to her ribs to see if he was allowed to check the injury and Julie nodded agreeing.

“As long as I get to call you Zach, then I guess you could call me JJ,” Julie replied with a smirk just as he untucked her shirt and slid his hand up her side, making Julie melt at his touch.

“Indeed you do.” He replied and pressed down on Julie’s side making her yelp in pain, earning looks from her teammates.

“You definitely have at least one fractured rib, possibly two. Once we land you're going right to the infirmary,” Zach told the blonde who nodded in pain. He removed his hand from her side and sat down next to Julie who once again took another glance at Christen on the ground.

“It’s not your fault, I hope you know that.” He whispered to her and Julie just shrugged.

“If I was paying more attention it could have been prevented,” Julie responded as she took a deep breath and started to play with her hands a little, until Zach’s hand grabbed her own, instantly calming her down. Though the hand grabbing did not go unnoticed by Morgan, who raised her eyebrow at her friend and the man they just saved, though her arm hurt too much to intervene and she would question her friend later on.

“You did everything you could, now rest, we still have a long time till we get back to the states,” Zach whispered into her ear, and once again Julie didn’t fight against his words and leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Becky, do you care to explain what the hell happened back there?” Hope asked her friend, as she was agitated as this mission was supposed to be a quick in and out, not blow up in there faces.

“I dunno, a Taliban just came out of nowhere, I’m sorry Hope,” Becky replied as she sighed, knowing that if she was more observant and had her team clear that one room, this whole mess could have been avoided.

“Don’t apologize, you know this line of work has complications, just learn from it,” Hope replied giving her friend the benefit of the doubt.

“Yeah, it wasn’t just you Becky, we all were caught off guard,” Heather told her friend supporting, causing Becky to give her a small smile.

“I swear we better get a solid two weeks off or I’m rioting,” Syd said making the others chuckle, after every mission the girls would usually get at least a week off but seeing as this one got hairy everyone would like to have an extra week to re-coop.

“Yeah well it’s not our decision Syd, it’s the all high and mighty Jill’s,” Amy replied as she crossed her arms.

“Yeah ‘high and mighty’ if you could even call it that.” Ash huffed out, it was a no-brainer that Ash hated Jill, but no one could hate Jill more than Ali since Jill sidelined her to become a pilot for no reason. Though everyone else is on board with the disliking Jill train so it isn’t un-normal to take a shot at Jill, though no one would ever dare to say something like that to her face because as much as they dislike her, she is still their superior and could split up their teams within seconds.

“Well, I don’t believe we should have any mission for a while, though we are always the last minute teams to be called so everyone must be ready at a moments notice when we get back,” Hope told everyone and they all groaned but nodded.

“Hey, can someone tell me how Christen is? I heard she’s the one who got it the worst.” Ali asked from the pilot’s seat.

“I think she is at least concussed, she was unconscious for the majority of the trip back. I think she should be alright though.” Rose commented as she leaned back into her seat.

“She better be okay or I’m gonna turn this bird around and take out those Taliban with my bare hands if I have to,” Ali replied from the cockpit making everyone chuckle.

“Babe, she’s gonna be fine,” Ashlyn called out to her girlfriend who by now was probably devising a plan to go beat the living daylights out of the Taliban.

“You better hope so Harris…. You better hope so,” Ali replied once again making Ashlyn hang her head, knowing that she is totally gonna get the talk of “why didn’t you protect my cinnamon roll!” later on when they get back.

“We’re still hours away, everyone get some rest because we have to debrief the second we get back.” Hope declared as she leaned her head back in her seat and closed her eyes. Becky, on the other hand, pulled a book from her bag and began to read, while everyone else followed Hope’s command and went to sleep, awaiting what will come when they get back to headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! This came out a bit later than I first thought, probably because this was a filler chapter so sorry it's a bit short, also I had no idea what to really write oops. But the vast majority of you were spot on with guessing the doctor was Zach! Anyways, I hoped you all liked it, and comment what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4- Another Mission?

**_Chapter 4- Another Mission?_ **

 

Tobin’s squad made their way into the locker room to get changed out of there uniforms, and all of them looked equally as tired.

 

“Tobin you should head over to the infirmary just to check your ribs out,” Alex told her friend as she pulled over her white t-shirt over her head.

 

“I’ll go after I go debrief with the others Lex.” Tobin responded earning her a nod from Alex, while she tied her nike sneakers on the bench.  

 

“You guys are seriously really slow with getting changed, my grandma can dress faster than all of you! But I’m gonna go hang with Lindsey for a bit, text me if we need to do anything.” Mal told her friends who all gave her death glares making her chuckle.

 

“Yeah, sure Mal, now go run along child.” Kelley replied back making Mal roll her eyes before walking out of the locker room.

 

Morgan was tying up her hair but took a quick glance over at Kelley who at the moment had no shirt on, exposing her perfectly toned abs, making Morgan feel a tug at her heart. Though soon after Kelley threw on a blue t-shirt and then a denim jacket before finishing with putting on her apple watch, making Morgan frown on the inside.

 

Tobin, however, noticed the look from Morgan and raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

 

“Well, I’m gonna go debrief, see you guys later.” Tobin said to her friends while giving them a wave before stepping out of the room and made her way to the debriefing room.

 

“That reminds me, I’m gonna go call Serv and tell him how the mission went.” Alex said making Kelley smirk.

 

“So are you both official yet or what? I wanna know if I can give him the best friend talk yet.” Kelley replied making Alex blush a deep red.

 

“No, we are only friends at the moment Kel, and you will never give him that talk understood?” Alex told her friend while crossing her arms giving her friend a death glare.

 

“ ‘At the moment’ which means your hoping you will get together with him.” Morgan piped in causing Kelley to burst out in laughter and Alex just rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever, see you guys later.” Alex said before walking out of the room, annoyed, leaving just Morgan and Kelley alone in the locker room.

 

“Good one Moe, but I’m gonna head to the infirmary to go check on the others, you wanna come?” Kelley said as she made her way over to her younger friend.

 

“Sure.” Morgan said as she got up off the bench but as she made a step forward she felt the pain coming from her ankle making her fall forward straight into Kelley but fortunately, Kelley was able to catch both Morgan and herself from falling.

 

Kelley instantly held onto her friend, holding her by her waist as she stared into her friend's eyes, sending Morgan into some sort of trance and she saw Kelley’s mouth moving but she couldn’t hear what she was saying until a few moments later.

 

“Morgan…. Moe? Are you alright?” Kelley asked Morgan all while keeping a strong grip on her friend, to prevent her from falling.

 

“Uh…. yeah, my ankle just gave out…. Sorry, Kel.” Morgan said embarrassed as she stood up straight, letting go of Kelley but Kelley didn’t let go of her, making her stomach do a full 360.

 

“The second we get to medical your getting treated, no if and or buts.” Kelley said as she finally let go of Morgan, making her instantly miss Kelley’s touch but it soon came back as Kelley wrapped her arm around Morgan’s waist making Moe jump a little.

 

“Relax Moe, I’m not letting you walk by yourself because you’d only end up falling again, now wrap your arm around my neck.” Kelley told Morgan strictly.

 

Morgan did as she was told and wrapped her arm around Kelley’s neck while Kelley placed her hand on Morgan’s waist, pulling Morgan closer to Kelley, making their bodies touch, sending alarms off in Morgan’s head. Kelley, on the other hand, was worried about her younger friend knowing that she was injured but a small part of her enjoyed being this close to Morgan but quickly dismissed the thought as they both headed towards the infirmary.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Tobin, how are you feeling?” Tobin heard a voice ask, causing her to turn around slowly to see Becky walk over to her.

 

“Like I got punched in the gut several times.” Tobin replied making Becky raise an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe you should head to the infirmary, Abby and Cap will understand if you're injured.” Becky sad motioning in the direction of the infirmary.

 

“Nonsense, I’m alright and I’ll go get checked out after this.” Tobin told Becky who sighed but nodded, not wanting to argue otherwise they would be late to the debriefing.

 

By the time Becky and Tobin entered the briefing room, Hope and Carli were already there talking with Abby and Cap.

 

“Hey, you alright Tobin?” Hope asked immediately when she noticed Tobin limping from her injury.

 

“Yeah, nothing a little ice can’t handle.” Tobin replied before looking at her superiors.

 

“You all did well, a little complication but you all pulled through nicely. I’m glad to see everyone is back in one piece.” Christie started off, as she looked at everyone in the room smiling.

 

“How is everyone, Jill called me so I had to step out during the end of the mission.” Abby asked the four squad leaders as she sat down in a chair.

 

“Well for starters, my squad was fine, Tobin here took a bullet to the gut, Morgan was grazed by two bullets, one in the arm and one in the leg. Julie got knocked around a bit and possibly has a couple fractured ribs and then Christen took a big blow to the head giving her a concussion.” Carli told Abby and Cap who both grimaced at the sounds of the injuries.

 

“Dam, and now you are really not gonna enjoy this bit of news. Unfortunately, Jill is assigning you girls another mission, and the debriefing will be going on shortly.” Cap told the girls and by the looks of their faces, they were all equally pissed off.

 

“That’s bullshit! We just got back and they want to send us on another? We have injured for christ’s sake!” Hope angrily stated as she threw her arms up in the air.

 

“I understand, I don’t like this either but you and me both know going against Jill is a bad idea. As for the injured, I will not force them to go, it is primarily their choice if they aren’t well enough they don’t have to go.” Christie told everyone who nodded.

 

“Okay, so what’s this mission that Jill wants us on now?” Tobin asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

 

“Well, we got word that a Taliban leader will be heading into Afghanistan who is an important asset to get information from. We need you to capture and extract him back here.” Abby told them and they all nodded.

 

“How do you propose we get him, surely he will be heavily guarded if he’s that important.” Becky pointed out, as she looked at Christie for a response.

 

“We were given info that he will be in a vehicle convoy coming from the South. You are to run them off the road, Alpha squad will be in charge of the initial engagement from the North. Charlie your squad will be up farther and be waiting for them to pass, once Alpha has engaged you will come up from behind and engage as well. Bravo your squad will be a mile up the road sitting in an armored vehicle in case the convoy does get through so you will be there to either stop them or give chase. Finally Delta will be extracting the Taliban leader, once you have him you will head to the extraction point where the heli’s will be waiting while the others give you covering fire.” Christie told the girls who nodded their heads, absorbing the information just given.

 

“Alright dismissed, you all  leave in two days.” Abby said and with that Carli, Hope, Becky, and Tobin got up and walked out of the room to go prepare to debrief the teams.’’

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ali made her way to the infirmary with Ashlyn, her girlfriend, right beside her who looked to be slightly scared.

 

“I swear to god Ash if Christen isn’t fine….. How the hell did you let her get hurt!” Ali half-screamed at her girlfriend whilst was speed-walking to the infirmary.

 

“Christen just got a bump to her head Ali, she’s gonna be fine.” Ashlyn replied to her girlfriend who was having none of it and stormed into the infirmary.

 

When they walked into the room they saw Morgan and Kelley talking with Heather Mitts, who was checking Morgan’s ankle out, while on the other side of the room Julie was talking with Zach as Lindsey Horan was checking out Julie’s ribs. Ali’s eyes fell on Christen who was propped up in her bed with a bandage around her head, talking to the head doctor, Rachel Buehler talking to Christen with a clipboard in her hand as she sat on a stool. Ali quickly made her way over to her younger friend who she looked as a younger sister to her.

 

“Christen are you okay?” Ali asked as she sat down on her bed and lightly moved Christen’s face back and forth to check for further damage.

 

“Yes mom, I’m fine.” Christen said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes and moved away from Ali’s hands and laid her head back on her pillow.

 

“See babe, I told you she was fine.” Ash said proudly only to be given a punch the arm, causing Ash to yelp in pain as she grabbed hold of it and started rubbing it.

 

“Correction, not fine. She has a mild concussion but she should be fine within a couple of weeks.” Rachel told Ali who nodded at her friend's response.

 

“Ali remember this is Christen, she is a klutz, getting injured is her thing.” Ashlyn stated earning her a death glare from Ali and a chuckle from Rachel.

 

“Hey well, at least I’m not as bad as KO over there.” Christen laughed out as she pointed over to where Kelley was with Moe and Heather talking.

 

“Hey! I take offense to that Pressy!” Kelley shouted from the other side of the room as she crossed her arms staring right back at her friend.

 

“For your information, I don’t walk into things on purpose.” Kelley stated lamely earning a chuckle from everyone in the room.

 

“Yeah, more like walls walk into you.” Ashlyn joked earning a glare from Kelley.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kelley and Ashlyn kept going back and forth, not noticing Alex entering the room with a piss sour look on her face.

 

“Guys, we have a mission debrief.” Alex simply told no one, in particular, causing everyone’s head to turn to Alex with a shocked expression.

 

“Hold up baby horse, what do you mean we have a mission debrief. We literally just got back!” Ashlyn shrieked as she used Alex’s famous nickname.

 

“I’m not happy either, but apparently this is important….. And in Afghanistan.” Alex said earning groans from everyone in the room.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t they ask the Canadians seeing that they have closer relations and have more connections there?” Zach asked, clearly confused as to why they had to go out once again.

 

“Well you see they could, but we’re the best they got.” Julie told him and Zach nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, we’ve beaten Sinc’s team for the past 15 years so I’d stay we’re pretty good.” Kelley stated proudly earning agreeing nods from the others.

 

“Guys, I’d rather not have Jill on our asses so let’s get to the debriefing room.” Ali told everyone who once again groaned but follow as Ali left the room with Ash hot on her heels.

 

Just as Julie was going to follow she felt a hand grab her arm and she turned her head to become face to face with the Zach as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

 

“Hey just in case I don’t see you before you leave, be careful alright? I want to get to know you better.” He whispered so that only Julie would be able to hear.

 

Julie smiled at his thoughtfulness and gave him a smile and nodded, then turning around to follow her teammates into the debriefing room.

 

Christen, on the other hand, tried to get up and out of her seat until Lindsey came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Easy there tiger, you're not going anywhere. Just lay back down and relax, knowing you, you’d end up falling down the stairs or something.” Lindsey stated causing Christen to protest but stopped once she saw Heather walking over as well as Rachel looking as well, knowing that there was no way she would be able to get out of here if she tried.

 

“You will be back in action in no time Press, just be patient.” Heather replied softly and Christen internally groaned and flopped her head back into her pillow and closed her eyes, instantly drifting off to sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I seriously can’t believe we are actually going on another mission!” Kelley whined as she made it to her bed and jumped on it face first into her mattress while the rest of her squad piled into the room.

 

‘I for once agree with Kelley, this is bullcrap!”Alex said as she walked over to a chair and took a seat whilst Tobin walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. Mal was helping Morgan to her bed and sat her down whilst taking a seat next to her older friend.

 

“Toby, can’t you make them send someone else?” Kelley mumbled through the mattress making Tobin chuckle.

 

“Yeah and face the wrath of Jill? No thanks, Kel. Just seeing a picture of Jill is scary enough.” Tobin stated making everyone laugh at her comment.

 

“But seriously, are we even in shape to do this? Your ribs are remotely fucked, JJ’s ribs are even worse, Christen has a damn concussion and Moe here only has two useful limbs.” Alex said sharply, not happy about this whole situation.

 

“Honestly not even close, but we signed up for this Alex. We serve and protect no matter the circumstances. Now that being said those who are injured are not required to come onto this mission.” Tobin responded as she took a glance at Morgan who looked at Tobin with a shocked expression.

 

“You would have had to have me on a deathbed to not have me go on this mission Tobin.” Morgan replied and Tobin gave her a slight nod.

 

“Yeah, but Moe, with you being injured it could endanger your lives or the mission.” Mal replied as she placed a hand on Morgan’s shoulder which was noticed by Kelley who subconsciously sent a glare Mal’s way.

 

“I’m going and that’s final.” Morgan said and knowing not to argue with her, everyone dropped the subject and went off to do their own things.

 

Tobin started writing notes about the mission on how they would exactly extract their target, while Alex was texting Servando. Kelley was reading a book on her bed and Morgan and Mal were cuddled next to each other watching Netflix. Kelley constantly kept stealing glances at Morgan who was leaning her head on Mal’s shoulder, which instantly made Kelley feel anger inside. Kelley eventually calmed herself after about 5 minutes of the constant looks and took a deep breath and began to focus on her book, but little did Kelley know was that Tobin took note of the little glances and made a mental note to herself to ask Kelley about it.

 

Tobin clicked the home button on her phone to check the time to see that it was 11:00 pm and stood up from her desk and looked at her friends.

 

“Alright guys, lights out.” Tobin told them and they all nodded and Mal got up off Morgan’s bed and walked over to her own just as Tobin made her way into hers and clicked off the light. Within seconds everyone said goodnight and were drifting off to sleep, awaiting the fate of the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a bit of a long filler but in the next chapter, there should be some action for Y'all! Let me know what you all thought of the chapter in the comments! I hope you all have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5- They Knew?

_**Chapter 5- They Knew?** _

Two days have passed and it was finally time for the girls to take off to Afghanistan for the mission. Ashlyn was was with her Ali as she helped her girlfriend fill the helicopters up with fuel.

“So how important is this guy?” Ali asked Ash, who was holding the fuel tank while she poured the fuel into the helicopter.

“Well considering Jill took our break away I would assume he’s pretty important, but then again it’s Jill and she never makes sense so it’s a 50/50 if he really is important.” Ash told Ali who let out a stifled laugh.

“But what are we gonna do when we get back?” Ali asked Ashlyn as she placed the fuel back on the ground.

“Netflix?” Ash said as she shrugged her shoulders causing Ali to roll her eyes.

“No, we are actually doing things outside of the room this time.” Ali told Ash, who then proceeded to sigh.

“But the Godfather just came out on Netflix!” Ash whined.

“Too bad, we’re going out and if you try and deny you won’t be seeing me in bed for a week!” Ali told her girlfriend who quickly shut her mouth, silently accepting defeat.

“Glad we could come to an agreement.” Ali replied with a smirk making Ash roll her eyes.

“Yo lovebirds, the others are on their way.” Kling told the pair as she walked over, making Ali jump, instantly grabbing Ash’s hand, and Ash who started laughing at her girlfriend's reaction.

“Sometimes I wonder how you even passed academy Ali.” Kling joked as she leaned against the heli.

“Yeah, and I still wonder how you're trusted to fly us without getting us killed.” Ash shot back jokingly.

“Well I will have you know, I graduated top of my class and I am a pretty good pilot thank you very much.” Kling replied as she crossed her arms with a smirk.

“Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night Kling.” Ash responded making both Ali and herself laugh, and left Kling to roll her eyes at the two.

Soon after, as Kling had said, the others came over to where Ali, Ash, and Kling were in uniform, ready to take off.

“Are the birds ready for flight?” Carli asked Ali who nodded her head.

“Alright, everyone is here except for Christen, the one who has a brain is staying back at base.” Hope told everyone as she eyed Julie and Morgan specifically, causing fear to radiate through their bodies.

“Alright ladies, you all know the drill. Stay focused, stay with your group, and please for the love of god don’t do anything stupid.” Carli said as she looked over in the direction of Delta squad as they were known to do something stupid on missions.

“Okay, load up ladies, it’s gonna be a long ride.” Becky commanded and within seconds everyone jumped into a helicopter.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Over in the command center, Lindsey was making her way to the storage room to get some more gauze for the medical wing when she overheard Christie and Abby talking. Lindsey being the curious person she is, quietly walked over to the door and leaned her ear against it.

“What do you mean by that?” Lindsey heard Christie say through the door.

“Something is wrong Cap, files are going missing and these aren’t little-detailed files, these are serious things!” Abby responded to her friend.

“The only people with access to those files are us, and our superiors.” Christie said once again.

“Then again our technical analysis team could easily hack into the system and easily get into the files as of how good they are with that stuff.” Christie said.

“No, our girls are loyal and would never do that.” Abby responded, making Lindsey sigh in relief.

“I know we have to figure this out but this stays between me and you, no one else.” Christie addressed her friend and once Lindsey heard shuffling behind the door she quickly back up and ran down the hall and made a right before stopping.

Once Lindsey knew she was in the clear, she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, processing what she just heard. She may not have understood everything but one thing was evident, there was somebody working against them, in other words, there was a mole.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

24 hours have passed since the girls took off and now all four squads were in their respective positions as they waited for the convoy to pull through.

“So pretty much we’re gonna be just chilling here?” Syd asked as she leaned back into her seat as she held her gun close.

“Yep, we’re only needed if they get past the others, but we all know they aren’t.” Becky said as she leaned her arms over the steering wheel.

“Well this kind of sucks, I mean we just traveled out here for no reason basically.” Syd replied once again making the others chuckle.

“Yeah well Syd we don’t get a say in coming or not, we just gotta be ready.” Heather replied as she looked out the window to see the helicopters waiting for extraction.

“Man I just wanna get back home, it’s too damn hot in here.” Amy said as she took off her helmet and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“I second that, we better get this guy fast and then get out.” Rose replied as she too took off her helmet from the heat.

“Yeah, well remember who signed up for this in the first place.” Becky shot at the two of them, causing everyone to chuckle in the car. Just then static came through their ears, causing everyone to rip out their earpieces for a moment.

“What the hell?!” Heather said as she looked at her earpiece which was still giving a static sound.

“Hello, Alpha?........ Charlie?........ Delta? Does anybody copy?” Becky spoke into her mic but all she received was static and just a few seconds after an explosion was heard in the distance, and sounds of gunfire erupted.

“Oh shit, that doesn’t sound good.” Syd said as she quickly sat up in her seat and tried to look out her window but all she could see was smoke rising.

“Carli? Hope?...... Tobin?!” Becky tried again, but she was met with static once again and Becky closed her eyes for a moment to think.

“Okay, ladies get ready, we’re not waiting. Something went wrong, we’re being jammed which could only mean they knew we were coming.” Becky said and with that she put the armored Humvee into gear and took off down the road.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin and her squad were waiting behind rocks for their signal to move in as they saw the Taliban convoy make their way over to them.

“Alright, Alpha squad is engaging in 20 seconds, “ Carli spoke through her mic to alert the other squads.

“Okay, this is it. We all move together and then grab th-” Tobin was cut off by an explosion which immediately made her bring her head low, and gunshots followed soon after.

“They knew we were here! All units engage!” Carli screamed through her mic and Tobin stood up, signaling her squad to do the same and she saw as Carli’s and Hope’s squad moving towards the convoy engaging fire.

“Moe, take out the driver now!” Tobin yelled and Morgan wasted no time in aiming her MSR and with one shot took out the driver, sending the vehicle with their target tumbling.

“Let’s move!” Tobin yelled and everyone but Morgan who stayed back to provide covering fire ran towards the rolled over car.

Mal, being the fastest got to the car first began firing at soldiers who were now getting out of their vehicles, taking out two of them just as the others arrived. Suddenly they heard heavy gunfire and Mal turned around to see a Taliban humvee start to open fire on their position.

“Shit! Take cover!” Kelley screamed out as she grabbed Alex who was the closest person to her and ducked behind the car as Tobin grabbed Mal who was frozen in placed as she watched as the Humvee opened fire and pushed her out of the way, but not before getting hit with a bullet to her lower shoulder.

Once Mal became aware of her surroundings once again, she quickly noticed Tobin was hit and panicked.

“Tobin is hit! Fuck, Tobin wake up!” Mal yelled as she began shaking her friend as Alex quickly came over to assist while Kelley provided supporting fire.

Morgan on the other head kept her sights on the humvee shooter and took a shot, taking him out and once she saw Tobin was down, she wasted no time in getting up and slinging her sniper over her shoulder and pulled out her M9 and sprinted to where the others were, avoiding gunfire in the process.

Morgan literally dove to where Kelley was and scrambled to her knees, and started firing with her pistol at any surrounding Taliban soldiers.

“Guys we gotta get Tobin out of here, she’s hurt ba-” Alex was cut off when a bullet flew into her vest knocking her to the ground as well, making Kelley’s eyes go wide.

“Fuck, Alex! Carli we need to get out of here!” Kelley screamed into her mic but she received static instead making Kelley’s blood boil. Though to her fortune she saw another vehicle come flying down the road, which she recognized as Charlie’s car and saw Heather up at the gun opening fire at everyone around them.

“Mal, Morgan get Tobin and Alex to Charlie squad now!” Kelley commanded and helped Mal pick up Tobin while Moe did the same with Alex.

“What about you Kel?!” Morgan asked Kelley who was now inching towards the front of the car.

“I’m getting this fucker out, but get Tobin and Alex to safety NOW!” Kelley yelled as she pointed to where Becky stopped her Humvee and hopped out along with the others and they started to open fire. Without second thoughts Mal started sprinting to where Becky was with Tobin, who was now unconscious in her arms and Moe looked at Kelley once more before taking a deep breath and chased after Mal.

Amy and Syd met Mal and Morgan halfway and helped them carry the two injured girls to their car and placed them inside, laying them on the seats.

“Fucking hell, we were jammed, Morgan radio Carli and tell her we gotta get out of here now!” Becky yelled as she was firing.

“Carli, Hope we gotta pull out now, Tobin and Alex are hurt. They knew we were coming pull out now and meet at the heli’s stat!” Morgan yelled into her mic.

Upon hearing that two of their own was injured, Hope quickly signaled her team to retreat to the helicopters.

“We’re leaving now!” Hope yelled as she began running back towards the helicopters with the others following until an explosion went off right next to them sending everyone flying to the ground.

“Fuck!” Hope yelled as she rolled over and clutched her shoulder and watched as everyone was getting up quickly except for Sofia who was clutching her leg.

“Shit! Ash carry Sofia now!’’ Hope yelled as she pushed herself to her feet and picked up her weapon providing covering fire just as Alpha squad made their way over to them.

“Shit what the fuck is Kelley doing?!” Carli yelled as she saw Kelley still in the midst of the gunfire.

Kelley was finally able to make her way to the front door and forced the door open to see a few dead Taliban soldiers but saw the one guy she needed.

“You better be fucking worth it you piece of shit.” Kelley mumbled as she reached into the Humvee and dragged the guy out of it. Once he was out of the car she quickly did the fireman's carry and lifted him up and spotted where Becky’s squad was and took off towards them.

Upon seeing Kelley carrying their target Becky ran out to assist her friend as she started to open fire just as Kelley made it to her and kept going and with that Becky kept firing as she backed up towards the vehicle and then got into the front seat.

Once everyone was in the car Becky took off towards the helicopters and once she got there she saw Carli and Hope’s squad waiting in theirs with the heli’s hovering off the ground.

“Get the injured in first!” Becky yelled as she hopped out of the car as she heard gunshots in the distance and ran to the heli that Kling was piloting. She quickly hopped on first and then turned around to help Mal and Syd get Tobin on first.

“Careful!” Becky heard Moe yell as Becky turned her head slightly to see Morgan carrying a half-conscious Alex who was practically collapsing on Morgan and Amy was trying to help. Once Alex and Tobin were settled everyone else got on and Kelley without a care in the world, basically chucked their target onto the helicopter.

“Easy Kelley! We need him alive for Christ’s sake!” Becky yelled and Kelley just shrugged her off as she knelt down next to Alex to try and help her wounds.

“Kling get us out of here!” Heather yelled at her friend and within seconds they were in the air and out of danger with the other two helicopters following behind.

Morgan sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath as she leaned her head against her seat as she thought about what happened. Somebody knew they were coming, it doesn’t matter if they got the job done, somebody told the Taliban they were coming and she wanted to find out who.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the command center, Christen was finally able to walk around so she went there the second Rachel let her. She also wanted to know how the mission went so she walked straight up to Abby who did not look happy.

“Abby? How did the mission go?” Christen was hesitant to ask but do so anyways and Abby looked at her and shook her head.

“They completed it, but Alex, Sofia, and Tobin were injured.” Abby replied and for the first time Christen felt her heart sink.

“What?! Is Tob….Are they all okay?” Christen asked as she quickly covered up her mistake.

“All I know is that Sofia and Alex should be alright, Sofia was just hit by a small explosion and her leg caught some debris, and Alex took a bullet to the chest but it hit her vest so we have hope for her. Tobin, on the other hand, got shot right above the chest and we will have a team to take her into immediate surgery when she arrives.” Abby told Christen sadly and Christen took a step back accidentally bumping into Sam.

Tobin was shot, she needs surgery, Christen felt like she was gonna be sick.

“Whoa, Chris you alright? Is it your concussion?” Sam asked as she steadier her friend and Christen quickly shook it off but nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go head to my bed, Rachel said to get constant rest.” Christen replied but in fact, her head was barley bugging her, just the fact that Tobin was injured made her head want to explode.

“Alright, well I’ll walk you to make sure you get there okay.” Sam replied and Christen nodded her head and the both of them made their way out of the command center and to the barracks, with the only thing on Christen’s mind……. Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter for Y'all. I hoped you all liked it and tell me your thoughts in the comments! See you guys next time!


	6. Chapter 6- Off Guard

Chapter 6- Off Guard

The helicopters finally landed on their home turf, the long journey finally coming to an end and to say that everyone on the helicopter was angry was an understatement.

“Get Tobin, Alex, and Sofia to medical quickly.” Becky commanded and all the girls nodded and began exiting their heli’s. 

Sofia was alright, besides a large gash on her leg, but it was nothing life threatening to say the least. Alex was definitely lucky that the bullet caught her vest rather than her own body, but the real fear is that she might have internal bleeding. Tobin, on the other hand, was a mess, it took the girls 2 hours to finally have the bleeding to come to a full stop. The bullet was still lodged in her body and she was deteriorating fast.

Mal, Morgan, and Heather gently lifted Tobin off the helicopter and onto a gurney that was waiting for them. Rose and Sydney did the same with Alex with Becky following whilst Kelley looked at the prisoner who was now conscious and smirking. 

“You better hope I don’t see you again.” Kelley whispered bluntly in his ears before standing up and grabbed him forcefully by his arm and literally threw him out of the helicopter. Kelley hopped out of the helicopter after him just as Emily and Hope walked up.

“Christ O'Hara, easy with him.” Hope told the younger girl.

“I don’t care, he could fucking die for all I care….. Fuck Hope. They knew, they fucking knew we were coming!” Kelley said, anger showing.

“I know Kel, but if he dies then we can’t get the information we need.” Hope told the girl who rolled her eyes.

“Emily, take him to the interrogation room, if Kelley goes I don’t think he’d make it past the first corridor.” Hope told Emily who nodded.

“Okay, Hope.” Hope responded as she picked up Askari by the arm and walked into the base with him.

Christen came running out when she was told that they landed as she watched Mitts and Rachel rushing Tobin inside right by her with Becky following close behind. 

Christen turned around in shock as she heard Rachel yelling into her comm to prep Tobin for emergency surgery. Seconds later Alex was being rushed in by Lindsey with an oxygen mask on her face, but fortunately, she saw Alex moving which was a good sign. Christen felt a hand touch her shoulder and jumped at the touch but turned to see Ashlyn.

“They will be fine Christen.” Ash reassured her younger friend who just nodded her head slowly. Just then Kelley came storming by with Morgan hot on her heels and Christen swears she could feel the anger radiating off of Kelley. Julie then walked up to them as she supported Sofia on her shoulders.

“Jill better not show her face around here for a while unless she wants to deal with an angry Kelley.” Julie told them and they both nodded agreeing.

“What happened out there?” Christen asked, her voice just above a whisper and Julie, Ash, and Sofia just looked at each other with a grimace on their faces.

“I have to get Sofia to Med, Ash can explain.” Julie quickly said and she and Sofia walked off into the base. Christen watched them walk into the building before turning to Ash for some sort of explanation.

“It was an ambush Chris, they knew we were there and then it just went wrong in every way it could have. Somehow Kelley was able to get Askari out of there but I’d much rather have Alex, Tobin, and Sofia fully healthy than to get that scumbag.” Ash told her and Christen’s eyes widened.

“What? But how?” Christen asked and Ash just shrugged,

“That’s what we're hoping to find out.” Ash told her and walked into the building and Christen just sighed but followed her friend inside.

\-------

Meanwhile, Emily was transporting Askari to the interrogation room.

“You know, I really hope they torture you for the shit you put us through to get you here.” Emily scoffed as she clenched his arm tighter as she shoved him forward.

“You know, you Americans truly are weak.” Askari told Emily who looked at him in shock before she grabbed his cuffs and slammed him into the wall.

“You know if you weren’t so goddamn important I would have let Kelley finish you.” Emily growled and Askari just smirked.

“Ooh, Kelley. I quite like that name, suits her feistiness.” Askaria laughed and Emily slammed him into the wall once more.

“You shut your mouth unless you want to lose it.” Emily scoffed at him and grabbed Askari off the wall and began walking once more. 

They continued down the hallway until they came up to a metal door. Emily still holding onto Askari used her other hand to open the door but unfortunately, it was locked.

“Just my luck.” Emily mumbled under her breath. 

Emily let go of Askari for a moment as she pulled out the keys from her bag and stepped closer to the door to unlock it. As she was messing around with the lock, she felt something wrap around her neck. She instantly dropped her keys and reached for whatever was holding her by the neck, instantly feeling the coldness of the handcuffs. Askari yanked Emily back and then proceeded to slam her into the wall, but kept his grip around her neck. Emily found it harder and harder for it to breath as Askari continued to pull. She tried desperately to claw his arms to have him let go but his grip was too strong and Emily began to see dark spots clouding her vision. 

“You pathetic Americans.” Emily heard Askari whisper and Emily began to feel her eyelids flutter.

“EMILY?!” Emily heard a voice yell out and managed to keep her eyes open long enough to see a frantic Sam sprinting over, her pistol drawn. Unfortunately for Emily she couldn’t stay awake anymore and gave into the darkness consuming her.

“EMILY?!” Sam yelled as she watched her friend close her eyes in the grasp of Askari.

“Let her go now!” Sam yelled as she pointed her gun at Askari, adrenaline pouring through her veins.

“You try and shoot me and you run the risk of hitting your friend here.” Askari said which was true. Askari had his handcuffs around Emily’s neck and was using her as a human shield.

“Now I won’t kill her as long as you put your weapon down and let me walk out of here.” He told her.

“I can’t let you do that.” Sam said, pointing her gun straight at Askari’s head and Askari responded with tightening his grip on Emily, drawing blood from her neck.

“NO! Stop, fine I’ll let you go, just let her go please.” Sam begged fearing for her friend's life and Askari laughed.

“Good, now drop your gun and stay where you are.” He told Sam who slowly lowered her weapon and Askari made his way to the end of the hallway, still keeping Emily close. Once he was at the end of it, he let go of Emily, who slumped to the ground and made a mad dash down the other hallway.

Once Sam saw Emily hit the ground and out of the clear, she sprinted down the hallway right past Emily and made the turn to give chase to see Kelley on top of Askari slugging him while Morgan had her M9 pointed at his head. Morgan made eye contact with Sam and nodded, telling her that they had everything under control. Sam quickly turned around and sprinted to where Emily was still unconscious.

“EMILY!” Sam yelled as she knelt next to her friend and shook her lightly to no avail, she then checked Emily for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found one.

“I need medical in hallway I-87 stat! Sonnett is done I repeat Sonnett is down!” Sam yelled into her radio as she kept trying to wake Emily up. 

Morgan and Kelley just then turned around the corner and Sam looked up instantly noticing that Askari had a black eye and a busted lip that was bleeding profusely while Kelley had him in a death grip. Morgan quickly ran over and knelt down next to Emily and started to shake a friend lightly. 

“Shit… Em, wake up!” Morgan pleaded quietly as she shook her friend once again but to no avail.

Just then two younger girls, one being blonde and the other a brunette, came running over, both of which Sam, Morgan, nor Kelley even knew.  
The two of them ran right over but before they could get close Kelley stepped in front of them, still clinging to a beaten Askari. 

“Who are you two?” Kelley asked, her protective side in full throttle not wanting some random people going near her fellow Georgian. 

“Oh uh... hi, I’m Abby Dahlkemper and this is Tierna Davidson. Buehler sent us, the majority of staff are about to go into surgery and others are taking care of the other wounded. We’re the new medical interns and if you want your friend to be okay we need to check her out.” The blonde told Kelley who slowly looked back at Emily who was unconscious and saw the worried faces of Morgan and Sam. Kelley looked back at the blonde and nodded and let the two girls pass and they both ran next to Emily.

“Her vitals are strong.” Kelley heard Tierna say and Kelley sighed of relief upon hearing that. 

While Tierna and Abby worked on Emily, Kelley walked over to the door with Askari and picked up the keys Emily dropped and opened the door and threw Askari into the room, causing him to trip over a chair making him fall onto his back. 

“Now you will wait for my superiors to come handle you.” Kelley snapped and stormed out of the room locking it on the way out. 

When Kelley walked into the hallway she saw Emily slowly sitting up with Morgan assisting her.

“Easy Em” Sam told her friend who was rubbing her head. 

“Jesus that fucking hurt.” Emily mumbled causing the others to chuckle.

“Next time don’t get caught off guard if Sam wasn’t there he could have killed you.” Kelley told her friend seriously and Emily slowly nodded her head.

“Yeah I know, I was trying to open the door but it was locked so I had to find the keys and he got the jump on me.” Emily told her and Kelley nodded.

“Well Tierna and I have to get her to med to get a better evaluation.” Abby told the girls and they all nodded.

“Sam go with them and then find out some more info on Alex and Tobs and text it to me.” Morgan told her friend who nodded and with that Tierna, Abby, Sam, and Emily walked off, with Em leaning on Sam and Tierna for support. 

The second they were out of earshot Kelley spun around and started making her way to cap’s room until a hand grabbed her arm.

“Kelley wait, I know what you are gonna do and you can’t.” Morgan told Kelley who just ripped her arm away and Morgan looked shocked for a moment but quickly shrugged it off.

“No Morgan, two of my best friends are injured, fuck Tobs could die for god's sake! If Sofia was closer to the explosion she probably would have lost her leg! Now Emily? They knew we were coming and I’m not letting that go.” Kelley yelled at the younger girl who flinched and Kelley immediately regretted taking her anger out of Morgan but said nothing and stormed off, with Morgan still on her heels.

——————————————————————

Kelley burst into the room to see Hope, Becky, and Carli talking with Christie and Abby as well as someone else…. Jill Ellis.

Everyone immediately looked at Kelley with wide eyes and Kelley looked at Jill with so much anger and hate.

“YOU!” Kelley yelled and was about to charge forward at her until Hope and Becky grabbed her and held her still.

“Kelley that’s enough.” Hope barked and Kelley instantly stopped lunging but it didn’t stop her from talking.

“You sent us on a mission that they knew we were coming! Now Alex, Tobin, Sofia, and now Emily are hurt because of what, for some Taliban general that you could of sent any other squad to get!” Kelley yelled and at the mention of Emily, it gained Carli’s attention.

“What do you mean Emily’s hurt?” Carli asked, feeling a pit in her stomach knowing that Emily was in her squad.

“Askari jumped her when she had to unlock the door which should have been unlocked! If Sam wasn’t walking by Emily would probably be dead by now!” Kelley snapped causing everyone to gasp.

Jill eyes the freckled girl and took a step forward towards her but then turned back to Christie and Abby.

“You both better get your joke of a unit together.” Jill spat at them and they both were taken aback by her comment.

“With all due respect, Kelley is right, they knew we were coming and personally I’d like to know what the hell happened.” Hope asked her superior as she crossed her arms defending her younger friend. 

“You watch your tone Solo before I get you suspended. The matter is being dealt with as we speak.” Jill shot back before composing herself.

“Now I know Tobin's situation isn’t ideal but I am assigning Janine Hinkle to lead Delta squad for the time being.” Jill said just as Morgan came into the room to try and retrieve Kelley.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me, Hinkle can barely even shoot a damn target!” Kelley said as she threw her arms into the air. 

“That is enough, Hinkle will be arriving in 2 days and hopefully she will straighten out Delta squad in the process.” Jill told the girls and at this point Kelley was absolutely livid and was about to lash out until Morgan grabbed her hand causing Kelley to turn to her and Morgan shook her head and Kelley clenched her eyes shut before nodding and just stormed out of the room.

“You all better get your units under control before I get it suspended. Also, someone better keep O’Hara in check before I send her home and for good.” Jill told them and with that she walked out of the room leaving the others to stare at each other with a shocked expression of what just happened.

——————————————————————

Julie was sitting in the infirmary chair, next to Sofia who was being checked out by Zach.

“Fortunately there’s no serious damage, just a bunch of debris hit your leg. You should be alright within a week or two. I want you to stay off your leg as much as you can though alright?” Zach told her and Sofia nodded and laid back down on the bed. 

Julie looked around to see everyone else impatiently waiting for any news on Tobin and Alex. Zach walked next to Julie and sat down and looked at her.

“You okay?” He asked her and Julie just shrugged and looked across the room and her eyes landed on Christen who looked as pale as a ghost and had Ali and Ashlyn on both sides attempting to comfort her. Everyone knew Tobin liked Christen and vice versa except for themselves and seeing Christen like this broke Julie’s heart.

Julie turned her head and spotted Emily, who was brought in around ten minutes prior with Sam and two of the new medical interns, getting a concussion test and cream for the marks on her neck.

“Honestly…. I dunno, after that mission, I…. I….. just none of that was supposed to happen.” Julie said quietly and put her head down and Zach wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her lean into him. 

Though the silence didn’t last too long because minutes later Kelley came storming into the infirmary followed by Morgan moments later.

“Any news on Alex or Tobs?” Kelley asked no one I particular.

“None.” Mal told her friend and Kelley nodded.

“Jill has just royally fucked us over.” Kelley said and that got everyone’s attention.

“Yeah, Hinkle is coming to take over Delta for the time being.” Morgan added and upon hearing that Christen jumped up with anger flowing through her veins.

“What?! She can’t do that! I swear to god if I see Jill I wi-“

“Don’t even go there, she nearly sent Kelley packing and is on Jill’s hit-list and we don’t need anyone else on that either.” Morgan cut her off causing everyone to gasp but before anyone could say anything Rachel, Lindsey, and Heather came out and everyone stood up to listen, including Sofia who was leaning on Mal for support.

“Okay, I'll give the rundown on Alex and Tobin.” Rachel told them and everyone held their breath, waiting for the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hiiii.... uhm let's pretend that whole me not posting for ten billion years never happened ok? Good! Ahaha well I will try and get chapter 7 up as soon as I can! Though to be quite frank I have absolutely no idea what to write next ahaha but have no fear I will figure it out. Also I met Moe like two weeks ago and it was the greatest thing of my life. Okay well catch you all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7- Injuries

Chapter 7- Injuries

“I guess I’ll start with Alex first…. The bullet didn’t go through Alex’s vest luckily and avoided internal bleeding but she just has one nasty bruise, in other words, Alex should be fine, in about a week to two weeks worth of rest should do the trick.” Mitts told every who sighed of relief knowing that one of their friends was ok. 

“What about Tobin?” Christen asked as she took a step forward causing Kelley to raise her eyebrow, Christen was one who never talked to Tobin too much until recently but no disrespect to Christen but she wasn’t Tobin’s best friend. 

“Tobin’s situation was much different, the bullet lodges it’s way through her arm to her chest based on the angle of the shot, around two inches away from her heart. Luckily we managed to remove the bullet but she has lost a lot of blood. We are going to keep her in ICU until her vitals become stronger but we are positive Tobin will pull through this. You all can go see the both of them if you would like.” Rachel told everyone and once again everyone sighed in relief knowing that they didn’t lose anyone.

“I’m gonna go see Tobin.” Christen quickly said and Rachel nodded and stepped aside to let Christen pass by.

As Christen took a new step her heart began to beat faster and faster knowing that she was approaching Tobin’s room. She finally reached Tobin’s room and placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and felt her stomach churn and her heart drop, there laid Tobin who had wires hooked up to her body and her once tanned complexion is now pale.

Christen couldn’t believe this is the girl she loved, she looked…. dead. If Rachel didn’t tell her she’d probably think she was. Christen took another deep breath and slowly walked next to Tobin and pulled over a chair and grabbed Tobin’s hand.

“H….Hey Tobs, it’s Uhm…. it’s Christen, I really dunno what to say you know? Look, Tobin, you gotta wake up, shit you gave Kelley a freaking heart attack going down in front of her. Everyone needs you to wake up ok? I…. I need you to wake up if not for the girls…. for me.” Christen pleaded as she felt a couple of tears fall down her face but quickly wiped them away when she heard footsteps approaching.

“How is she?” It was Kelley who now walked next to Christen to look at her friend who was unconscious.

“She hasn’t moved or anything if that’s what you mean.” Christen told Kelley sadly and Kelley nodded then turned to face her friend, quickly noticing the tear stained face.

“Chris are you okay?” Kelley asked gently watching as her friend was about to break down, bouncing her leg up and down.

Kelley immediately squatted down in front of Christen and placed one of her hands on Christen’s knee to stop it from bouncing and used the other to grab one of Christen’s hands.

“Christen, I’ve never seen you like this, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Kelley pleaded her voice filled with concern.

Christen looked up at Kelley and then back at Tobin, seeing her hooked up to all the tubes finally made Christen break and she looked back at Kelley and all the tears she’s been holding back came flowing out of her like a waterfall. Upon seeing her friend in distress Kelley instantly pulled Christen into a hug.

“It’s gonna be okay Chris, Tobs is strong and she’s gonna pull through, even Rachel said it.” Kelley told her friend in an effort to comfort her. 

“I should have been there, I could have done something….. What if she doesn’t wake up? I need her too…. I… I need her.” Christen spoke, her voice cracking making Kelley instantly realize what was happening. Christen fell for her best friend….. and she fell hard.

“Oh, Pressy…. Tobins gonna puke through this, and once she does you can tell her how you feel okay?” Kelley told Christen who buried her head into Kelley’s shoulder and mumbled out a response in agreement to what Kelley just said. The two girls stayed in their hug for who knows how long, finding comfort in each other’s arm both worried about the possibility of losing a best friend and lover. 

——————————————————————

Across the hall, Alex was propped up against her bed speaking to Allie and Morgan. Alex, thankfully, looked nothing like what Tobin looked like, apart from a few cuts on her head and arms and sight bruising. 

“You sure you are okay?” Allie asked her friend and Alex just nodded. 

“Yes for the last time I’m ok, I just wanna know how Tobin is.” Alex responded, her voice filled with the raspiness she’s accustomed to. 

“I know Christen and Kelley went in her room but remember it’s Tobin, she’ll be fine.” Morgan told Alex who looked skeptical but nodded anyways.

“So what happened after me and Tobin went down? It’s still kind of fuzzy.” Alex asked them.

“Well we were gonna abort the mission and retreat which we were doing, except Kelley told me to get you out of there and she stayed behind to get Askari herself.” Moe told Alex whose eyes widened upon hearing her friend staying behind.

“WHAT?! Is she okay? Please tell me they don’t have her.” Alex pleaded.

“Don’t worry not only is Kelley safe, but she even finished the mission.” Allie responded and Alex let out a sigh of relief.

“Only you and Tobin were seriously hurt, Sofia just has a small leg injury. Though Emily was just recently injured.” Allie continued and Alex looked concerned upon hearing the last part.

“Recently?” Alex stated confused.

“Yeah, Emily was taking Askari to the interrogation room but the door was lock and she has to find the keys and Askari jumped her from behind, luckily Sam was there otherwise…. otherwise Emily could have been killed. Though he got away from Sam, he didn’t get far because Kelley and I were walking to the infirmary until we saw Askari running.” Moe told her friend who looked shocked.

“Kelley tackled him as if she was a defensive tackle in football and slugged the shit out of him. Though that was the end of that and Kelley’s anger got the better of her and she stormed into Cap’s office where our team leaders were speaking but Jill was there and Kelley yelled at her and long story short, Hinkle’s coming in for Tobin and Jill threatened to send Kelley home for good.” Allie finished off and Alex let out an audible gasp.

“Oh my god…. wait does that mean Delta has to deal with Hinkle?” Alex asked and both Morgan and Allie nodded and Alex groaned.

“Great just fucking great. When is she coming?” Alex asked and Moe and Allie just shot each other worried glances.

“2 days.” They both said together and Alex groaned out again and slammed her head into her pillow while Allie and Moe just looked at each other with a pained expression, knowing that Hinkle will be here soon.

——————————————————————

“Yeah, I really don’t know what’s going on here but something isn’t right.” Sam spoke on the phone in her room as she sat in her chair.

“So you think there’s a mole then?” The person on the other line asked and Sam closed her eyes for a second.

“Yes, I think there is a mole. There’s no way the Taliban knew our girls were going there and I overheard Cap and Abby talking about missing files.” Sam responded to the mysterious person.

“Okay…. I’ll set up a flight and me and Rachel will be there within a couple of days. Just keep your head sharp and ears open.” The person spoke once again.

“Okay great, thanks Kristie. Love you.” Sam responded back.

“No problem little sis, love you.” The person, Kristie said and then hung up the phone. 

Kristie placed her phone on the counter as she ran her hand through her long dirty blonde hair looked over at her girlfriend. 

“Rach, we’re heading stateside.” Kristie told her and Rachel, who was just as blonde as Kristie was.

“Your sister?” Rachel asked, her English accent showing and Kristie just nodded her head.

“I’ll buy the tickets, you inform their base.” Rachel told her and with that, they both would be flying over to the U.S from England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo I updated! It's been a hot minute but school just started and soccer has been killer so there's that. Also I just didn't know what to write lol but this chapter was more of a laid back one. Next chapter should be more interesting I promise! Hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to tell me what you thought in the comments!


	8. Chapter 8 - Black Hawk Down

Chapter 8- Black Hawk Down

It’s been a week since the incident and the majority of the girls were getting back into their usual routine. Though except for Delta squad that was currently on the obstacle course going through hell thanks to their new team leader, Hinkle.

“Hurry up Pugh, your gonna end up getting somebody killed for being that slow, how did you even get passed Academy!” Hinkle screamed out as Mal was struggling to climb over the 8-foot wall.

“You know, criticism isn’t gonna make them move quicker.” Alex told her new superior as Alex was sidelined for another two days.

“Shut up Morgan, she needs to understand this is war, not some fluffy rainbows and cupcakes shit.” Hinkle responded as she glared at Alex who just rolled her eyes and watched the girls continue on the course. 

It’s currently 6:30 AM and the sun still is barely rising and Kelley, Mal, and Moe we’re stuck outside doing the course on repeat. Alex could easily see the exhaustion in each of her teammates and she wished Hinkle would stop her dictatorship and let her team rest, and Tobin was still going to be out for at least a month with her injury so Hinkle wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

 

“GOD DAMMIT BRIAN, GET UP.” Hinkle yelled and Alex turned her head to see Morgan on the ground holding her ankle. Hinkle stormed up to the youngster and grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up despite Moe’s muffled cries. 

Upon seeing this Kelley immediately sprinted over with Mal behind her and grabbed Morgan from Hinkle.

“Get your hands off her Hinkle.” Kelley growled as she helped Moe go back to the ground.

“You better wat-“

“That is enough Hinkle, Delta you are dismissed, Hinkle to my office immediately, there's a new debriefing.” Abby cut Hinkle off and Hinkle quickly shut her mouth and glared at Kelley before walking inside.

“Morgan are you alright?” Abby asked as she knelt down next to the girl.

“Yeah, I think it was just in the moment pain, it should be done by tomorrow.” Morgan responded as she rubbed her ankle.

“Alright good, stay off it for the rest of the day and that’s an order.” Abby responded and flashed her a smile before standing up and walking off.

“Hinkle really needs to chill because your all gonna be dead by the time a new mission comes.” Alex told her squad mates as she walked over to them.

“I swear if she ever does something like that again I am punching her I don’t care, this is absolute bullshit.” Kelley muttered and as much as everyone wanted to agree, the girls shook their heads.

“Don’t fight fire with Fire Kel.” Mal piped in and Morgan nodded at her comment and agreed and Kelley sighed but nodded.

“Okay well since this is over I’m going back to bed.” Kelley told them and everyone agreed and made their ways back to their rooms.

——————————————————————

“Why am I up this early?” Ash asked as she checked her clock and it read 9:25 and groaned. 

“Because guess who has another debriefing today.” Ali remarked and Ash shot up out of her bed.

“What the fuck? No.” Ash said to her girlfriend who chuckled lightly. 

“Yup, and I have no idea what this mission is so it should be interesting.” Ali replied as she finished putting her hair in a bun. 

Ash slowly got out of her bed and walked over to Ali and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going to get changed. 

Within 15 minutes Ash was changed and she and Ali now had a seat in the debriefing room, which they usually didn’t get due to Ash’s lateness.

“Okay, well as you all had heard we have a new mission for you girls.” Christie told everyone and you heard a few collective groans, mostly from Delta squad.

“But this is a mission we have never done before. Delta, you are going to Cambodia to infiltrate a laboratory that is making toxic weapons. But only Delta you are the only ones going. Everyone else will be in the command center monitoring the situation.” Abby told the girls and everyone gasped.

“You will all sneak into the building and get a certain lab vial so we can figure out just what they are making.” Christie continued as she looked at everyone who was looking at each other. Never had the squads ever been sent on a mission alone, Christie and Abby claimed it was too dangerous.

“I didn’t want to send just one squad either but it was requested from authorities, Delta you leave in 4 days.” Abby finished off and everyone stared in a stunned silence as Abby and Christie both left.

“Did that just happen.” Ash asked no one in particular and everyone looked at her and then to the members of Delta who all looked to have seen a ghost.

“Okay, Delta Head to your room to gear up so you're all packed before we leave.” Hinkle quickly stated before she walked out of the room. Soon after, Kelley, Alex, Moe, and Mal followed their ‘leader’ out of the room leaving the others to cast worries glances to one another.

——————————————————————

Tobin felt her eyes flutter open and she was greeted with a blinding white light, she quickly looked around the room to figure out where she was when she saw Christen on her phone in the seat next to her.

“Christen?” Tobin spoke, her voice sounding raspy and Christen looked up and when she saw Tobin with her eyes open she dropped her phone and quickly stood up to be next to her.

“Tobin! You're awake! Thank god, do you need me to get a doctor, I probably should go get one.” Christen began rambling but stopped when she felt Tobin grab her arm, butterflies circling in her stomach.

“No don’t, just stay please.” Tobin asked and Christen nodded and grabbed the chair and pulled it closer to her bed.

“What happened? I just remember pushing Mal down and then nothing….. wait what happened? Is Mal okay?!” Tobin asked as she tried to sit up, panic setting in for her youngest squadmate.

“Woah easy Tobin, Mal is perfectly fine.” Christen told her friend as she helped Tobin lay back down.

Christen then began to explain what went down and Tobin’s eyes widened. Tobin's face instantly turned to a scowl when she heard Hinkle was coming in to replace her.

“Everyone is okay now, we were all waiting on you. Though your squad left for a mission yesterday.” Christen told her.

“What? Why aren’t you going then? Is it your head?” Tobin asked, remembering she stayed out of the last mission due to her head.

“No, it was just Delta that was sent out.” Christen told her and Tobin’s eyes widened once again.

“What?!” Tobin raised her voice, she knew all four squads are supposed to be sent out together, never just one.

“I know, but they all have body cameras so we will be able to watch them make sure they are ok.” Christen told Tobin.

Though even if they had cameras, it didn’t make Tobin feel any better in the slightest.

——————————————————————

“Okay, Morgan are you in position?” Hinkle asked through her comm as she was kneeling on the ground through the thick jungle with Alex, Kelley, and Mal behind her.

“Yes, I have eyes on the guard of the door your going through, tell me when to engage.” Morgan replied.

“Take the shot.” Hinkle responded as she began to move out of the jungle and within seconds the guard dropped dead. 

Upon seeing that, Delta squad moved in on the door, Hinkle signaled Mal to dispose of the body into the bushes which she did quite quickly and within minutes they found themselves in the building.

“Keep sharp, we don’t know how many or where the guards are.” Hinkle whispered to ‘her’ team. 

They silently moved through the building avoiding any guard they came upon and finally made it to the lab, which seemed to be empty.

“Alex grab the vial when we get in.” Hinkle told Alex who nodded and with that Hinkle opened the door and within seconds the room was cleared and not a single soul was found.

“This is odd that there aren’t even scientists here.” Kelley whispered to Mal who nodded in agreement. 

Alex quickly found the vial and stuffed it in her bag and they quickly left the room continuing to avoid enemy contact.

“Moe we're coming out through their main back door, move their now.” Hinkle commanded and they began to make their way towards the back door.

“Understood.” Moe replied and took off to where her team would soon be to regroup.

Minutes later they came to the door and opened it, not expecting what to come.

“Don’t come out that door! It’s a trap don’t!” Morgan yelled into her mic as she saw dozens of soldiers outside waiting for them to come out but unfortunately Morgan was too late and her team just walked into hell.

“Oh shit, get to cover now!” Hinkle screamed as she sprinted to a half wall with Mal right behind her white Alex and Kelley ran to a different one.

All four girls started firing back at the soldiers but they knew they were outnumbered.

“Morgan start firing from your position right fuckin now!” Hinkle screamed into her mic and Moe simply complied and laid down in the jungle and started picking off soldiers one by one.

“There’s too many of them!” Alex screamed as she threw a frag grenade over her shoulder to a group of soldiers.

Kelley began scanning the situation trying to find a way out when she noticed a military graded helicopter with guns in the front that she can control.

“COVER ME!” Kelley screamed out and she broke out from her cover and ran up the stairs, avoiding gunfire to the helicopter. She quickly opened the door, and hopped in, she is definitely grateful her brother is a pilot and taught her how to pilot a helicopter. She began to Hotwire it and finally after a couple minutes of trying it worked and she began to ascend into the air. Somehow the majority of the soldiers didn’t realize what Kelley did until it was too late and Kelley was now hovering over them.

“Eat this bitches!” Kelley screamed out before firing down on the soldiers taking out dozens of them.

“Get them Kel!” Alex shouted as she watched her best friend completely destroy the enemies in front of her, making their job easier to escape.

Though one person Kelley didn’t see and that was one of the soldiers holding a bazooka and fired straight at Kelley hitting their target. It hit the tail end of the helicopter sending Kelley into a spinning spiral who began yelling as she tried to stabilize the helicopter but failed miserably and she knew she was going down. 

The others watched in horror as Kelley’s helicopter went flying into the jungle and a small explosion occurred.

“KELLEY!” Alex screamed as she watched her best friend go down and there was basically no possible way for her to get to her friend.

—————————————————————-

“Oh my god.” Christie put her hand to her mouth as she watched one of her longtime friends go down into the jungle and everyone else in the headquarters was in shock, Tobin especially.

“No…. this is not happening.” Tobin muttered, tears spilling from her eyes and instantly Christen brought Tobin into a light hug, not wanting to provoke her injuries. 

Emily was clinging onto Lindsey, small sobs escaping her lips knowing that one of her greatest friends could quite possibly be dead.

Hope stared at the screen, not wanting to believe what she just saw, one of her good friends….. and former lover just went down in a helicopter crash that she doesn’t think anyone could survive.

Everyone in the headquarters was silent, the only sound audible was the sobs and cries of her friends who don’t think their friend survived.

——————————————————————

“I’m going after Kelley!” Morgan screamed into her mic as she got up from her position and began running to where Kelley went down, wiping the tears pouring down her face, scared of what she might find.

She finally reached the crash site and saw the helicopter and bushes around it begin to catch on fire. Moe scanned the area to try and find Kelley and finally she saw a hand and Morgan sprinted over and spotted Kelley, covered in blood, cuts everywhere and a large gash on her head that was bleeding more and more by the second.

“Oh my god Kelley.” Morgan whispered and quickly dragged Kelley away from the fire and ripped off a piece of her shirt and tied it around Kelley’s Head.

“Kel… come on Kelley wake up.” Morgan whispered as she lightly shook Kelley who thankfully, began to groan.

“Mhmgr….. M…..Morgan?” Kelley mumbled out, coughing moments later.

“I’m right here Kel, your gonna be okay.” Moe told Kelley as she held her friend's hand.

“O….Others?” Kelley coughed out again, but this time coughing up some blood making Morgan’s blood run cold.

“They are still in the base taking out the enemy, they all are okay though, you really saved them back there.” Morgan replied, giving Kelley a small smile.

“Gg….Goo….. Morgan… b...behind you!” Kelley sputtered out and before Morgan could react she felt something hitting the back of her head, launching her forward. 

Morgan slowly got back up and turned around as she held her head and spotted 3 enemies, sadly her gun was on the ground so all she had left was her fists. She got into a fighting stance as she stood in front of Kelley protectively, not wanting them to go near her friend.

The 3 soldiers looked at her small form and dropped their guns and got into a fighting position as well. Though to Morgan’s dismay, all 3 of them ran at her. 

Moe managed to dodge the first two but a punch from the third hit her square in the face, knocking her back into the other two who grabbed her. On instinct Morgan brought in both her arms quickly, making them lose grip on her and she punched the one in the face and then slammed him into the other, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Smiling, Morgan looked at the third guy and ran at him, landed a few punches on his body until the man caught her wrists. 

Morgan felt herself being punched in her face again and was thrown into the two guys again, except this time their grip was like steel and she couldn’t get out. Morgan clenched her jaw as she watched the soldier come up to her and punch her right in the gut….. then the face….. and the face again, causing blood to drip from her face.

Kelley who was on the ground, immobile was watching this happen and her heart was shattering at the sight. Right there in front of her, the girl she had feelings for was being beaten to a pulp and she couldn’t do anything but speak.

“S...Stop it! Get… Get away from her you freaks!” Kelley managed to yell out and the man looked away from Morgan who’s head was hung low and walked over to Kelley. 

“You are in no position to speak.” He spat before stomping on her hand, hearing the bones crack under his boot gave him a sickening smile. Kelley let out a scream as she tried to punch the man's foot off her hand with her only good arm but was failing miserably.

“Get off of her!” Morgan screamed out, blood dripping from her mouth, her body screamed for her to shut up but she couldn’t, she couldn’t just sit and watch while Kelley was being hurt right there.

“Shut up you bitch.” The man said and he turned and punched Morgan in the face again but this time with so much force it knocked her out cold and she dropped to the ground, landing with a loud thud.

“Take her, leave that one. She won’t survive out here anyways.” The man said pointing at Kelley, and as much as Kelley tried to move she couldn’t, she knew her body was failing her but she couldn’t help but watch Morgan as she was being dragged away, leaving a small blood trail and once Morgan was out of sight she let out the loudest scream she’s ever had in her life right before everything went back.

——————————————————————

Everyone in the control center had tears in their eyes as they just watched the scene unfold in front of them. No one spoke, no one needed to, after what just happened there was no words to be said except for one phrase.

“Delta…. Delta get out of there” Christie’s voice was wavering, but her eyes looked dull. 

“On it.” It was Hinkle’s voice that responded moments later.

“No…… This is a nightmare, please for the love of god tell me this is a nightmare.” Tobin whispered in her chair as Christen was right next to her, tears streaming down her face.

“T….They took Moe, they fucking took Moe!” Lindsey shouted, anger taking over as her best friend was just taken and she could only watch.

Rose instantly grabbed hold of Lindsey before she did something stupid and Emily just collapsed to her knees next to them. One of her best friends was taken while the other was left for dead. She couldn’t grasp onto it, she just couldn’t.

Julie unconsciously grabbed Zach’s arm as her legs gave out and he instantly caught her before she fell and brought her to the ground as Julie began to sob and all Zach did was hold her and let her cry.

Becky just stared at the screen, hoping for Moe to just pop back onto the screen, she kept looking but she never came back. 

Carli’s breath hitched as she watched that encounter, she felt rage within her, how could someone take Moe, possibly the most innocent of them all.

Hope stared at the screen with rage, she just watched as her….. her former lover was just left for dead at a burning crash site. With a burning rage Hope stormed out of the room.

Ali was clinging onto Ash as if her life depended on it, both didn’t know what to do or what to think. 

Sofia and Megan just looked at each other, emptiness showing in both of their eyes. 

Allie was staring at the screen in shock, Kelley her partner in crime, especially when coming to pranks was out there injured, and to top it off Moe was taken. She felt her body turning to jelly and just collapsed, bawling her eyes out leaving Crystal to run over and hug her in attempt to comfort her.

Kling looked at the screen, with no words said she walked out of the room. She needed to get out of that place, she felt like she couldn’t even breath.

“Aus spec ops, retrieve O’Hara.” It was Jill's voice and soon an Australian accent came over the speaker.

“Already on it.” The voice was distinct, many of them knew who it was. Samantha Kerr.

——————————————————————

A small squad quickly ran through the woods, going undetected the whole way until they came across the crash site.

Each member felt their stomachs turn once they caught sight of Kelley, in a pool of her own blood.

“Nikki, Chloe watch the perimeter. Caitlin help Kelley.” Sam told her squad and they instantly did as told. Sam followed Caitlin to Kelley’s limp form, her heart breaking at the sight of her. There was a large gash on her forehead, she had cuts all over her face and arms, but she noticed a wound that Morgan didn’t see and that was an enormous cut on Kelley’s side, blood oozing out of it.

“Oh, Kel…” Caitlin whispered as she began to do what she could for her friend, she began to assess the wound on her side, giving her friend morphine so if she were to wake she wouldn’t be in as much pain. Once she was done with her side she rebandaged Kelley’s head, making it tighter to less blood would come out.

“Sam we need to go now. There’s no sight of Morgan, except for a blood trail.” Caitlin told her superior her voice wavering and Sam has never heard her friend have such fear in her voice. 

“Alright, I’ll help you carry her, Nikki, Chloe, watch our backs.” Sam told her squad again as she helped Caitlin pick up Kelley. 

“Tell Delta to get to their extraction, we will meet them there. There’s no sign of Morgan but a sign of struggle. I’m sorry but Morgan has been taken.” Sam sadly spoke into her mic again.

They made their way swiftly through the jungle where they finally made it to their heli as well as Delta’s. 

There Alyssa quickly jumped out of her heli to help load Kelley onto it. 

“Holy shit…. Kelley.” Alyssa whispered in horror as she looked at her friend who was covered in blood and still unconscious.

“Alyssa get the heli ready to go, Delta should be here soon.” Nikki told Alyssa, her Australian accent showing.

Within 5 minutes, the rest of Delta squad came barreling through the jungle, with Hinkle leading while Alex was helping an injured Mal as well. 

“Quickly get in your heli’s, we gotta go!” Sam yelled at them as her and her squad except for Caitlin, got into their own heli where Ellie was piloting. 

Hinkle quickly jumped on before turning to Alex and helped Mal onto the heli and laid her down.

“What’s her wounds?” Caitlin asked as she began to remove Mal’s vest.

“She caught a bullet to the side.” Alex told her before looking at Kelley, making her heart drop.

“Kel…. no… no... no.” Alex whispered as she knelt down to her friend and lightly began to shake her with no avail.

“Alex just leave her be, I need help with Mal at the moment. Hinkle tell Alyssa to take off” Caitlin told Alex and Hinkle, and they both did as told.

Alex knelt down next to Mal and assisted in cleaning her bullet wound, finally stopping the blood seeping out as they felt themselves being lifted into the air. 

“W...Where’s Moe?” Mal muttered out and Alex snapped her head up in realization, where the hell was Moe?

“Where is Morgan?! She went to get Kelley!” Alex asked Caitlin, her voice higher than anticipated.

“She…. She’s gone…. they have her. I’m so sorry.” Caitlin said quietly making Alex look at her with horror.

With that Alex looked at her best friend on the ground before looking out at the ground below them, she closed her eyes as she thought for a moment.

‘Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong….. We will find you Moe, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I posted again! This chapter I didn't really proofread like at all so it's probs really crappy oops. I hope you all enjoyed it, don't forget to comment your thoughts! I love hearing from you all! See you all in ten thousand years! :)


	9. Chapter 9- Aftermath

Chapter 9- Aftermath

 

“We will be landing in 10 minutes, prep Mal and Kelley for escort.” Alyssa told the group in the heli. 

There in the back of the heli was Delta Squad, Alex who was sitting next to Kelley, holding her hand as she prayed for her to be alright. Kelley who was unconscious and was covered in dry blood. 

Mal was losing consciousness as Caitlin continued to try and stop the bleeding on Mal but was failing miserably, she didn’t have the equipment to stop it. 

Finally, there was Hinkle sitting in her seat, looking out through the window, her eyes cold as ice.

“How could this have happened?” Alex asked no one, in particular, causing Hinkle to look at her inferior.

“Because it did. But we completed the mission correct?” Hinkle asked Alex who nodded.

“Yeah but at what cost, I’d break this vial in a heartbeat if it meant Moe was back and Kelley and Mal were okay.” Alex spat at Hinkle.

“Welcome to real life Alex, not everyone makes it. You move on.” Hinkle shot back causing rage to form in her eyes.

“We are not moving on. And if you're saying what I think you're saying then I swear to god Hinkle. We are finding Moe no matter what it takes…. and you are not going to stand in my way.” Alex growled causing Hinkle to flinch, an angry Alex was even scary for Hinkle to handle.

“We’re landing now.” Alyssa spoke again, in hopes to stop an argument from forming which thankfully worked.

The second they landed everything seemed to slow down for Alex. She watched as the medical team rushed out and hooked up Kelley and Mal to gurneys, having oxygen masks over their faces.

Alex didn’t even realize she was off the helicopter until she felt arms wrap around her. She quickly realizes it was Allie and that’s when it hit. Her whole squad has been put out of commission and she was the only one left. Moe was taken, Tobin is still injured and now Kelley and Mal. She didn’t know what to do or think, so she did what any normal human being would do in this situation, she cried…. and she cried hard.

——————————————————————

Emily was in the training room, anger flared through her veins as she constantly punched the punching bag with no gloves. She felt her knuckles start to bleed and they continued to ache but she didn’t stop…. she couldn’t. 

After what she witnessed 2 days ago she needed her friends. She’s never been taught how to survive this, she doesn’t know how. She was always the one to crack jokes but now she can barely even smile. 

She continued to punch, and finally the tears began to spill, she kept punching and punching her knuckles turning redder by the second but she didn’t stop. Her punches began to become sloppier and sloppier but she still didn’t stop. She wanted to kill the men who hurt her friends and won’t stop until they are dead.

Mal, her friend, she may not have been as close with her as she is others but she still considered the youngster family.

Kelley, someone she looked up to, her fellow Georgian, Kelley acted as a mentor for when Emily first arrived, Kelley showed her the ropes and took her under her wing. 

Finally, there was Moe, one of her best friends, someone she would pull pranks on, joke with, make food together, hell she was a Georgian as well and now she’s gone. She’s gone and Emily may never see her again.

She continued to punch as tears continued to pour out of her eyes as if it were a waterfall where she could barely see straight. She felt arms wrap around her in an effort to stop her from punching, she struggled to get out of the grip.

“Let go of me!” Emily cried trying to shove the person off her but failed.

“Em… Emily calm down.” It was Becky’s voice and Emily stopped struggling and just collapsed to the ground, her fatigue setting in.

“It’s alright, Em, everything’s gonna be okay.” Becky soothed, trying to calm the younger girl. 

“B..But they have Moe! She could be anywhere by now! Hell, she is probably dead!” Emily cried it again, making Becky’s heart shatter, Becky has never once experienced what Emily was feeling right now so she really didn’t know what to do.

“You can’t think like that Em, you and I both know Morgan is tough, she will be fine. We are gonna bring her home, don’t you worry about that.” Becky told Emily who was sniffling.

“Are you certain?” Emily asked, as one a five-year-old would ask if they lost their stuffed animal.

“Yes. We will get her back, and everyone else will pull through.” Becky told her, not only trying to convince Emily but also herself too.

“Now let’s go get you cleaned up.” Becky told Emily who nodded. 

Becky slowly helped the girl up and they both began to walk to the bathroom.

——————————————————————

Sam made her way down the corridor to the infirmary to find news on Kelley and Mal. She opened the door and spotted Alex sitting on the ground, her head against the wall. Sam slowly walked over and sat down next to her. Now Sam and Alex weren’t really close but they both respected each other enough. 

“They are gonna be okay.” Sam spoke, her voice quiet yet comforting to Alex.

“I know Mal will be, but Kel? She still hasn’t woken up yet Sam. It’s been two days and she still isn’t awake and to top it off Moe is a hostage. I should've never let Kelley fly that helicopter.” Alex said doubtfully as she looked down, her eyes looking dull.

“Hey don’t go blaming yourself you hear? It isn’t your fault. If Kelley didn’t do what she did you all would’ve been dead. You just need to have faith, Kelley will pull through and you will find Morgan.” Sam told Alex, her Australian accent showing.

“I hope your right.” Alex mumbled as Sammy walked in with Kristie and Rachel behind her, her eyes bloodshot from crying over the past couple of days.

“Any news on Mal or Kel?” Sammy asked and Sam looked up at her and shook her head. Sammy sadly shook her head and was about to take a seat when Mitts came out.

“Hey girls, Mal’s awake if any of you want to go see her. You just have to keep your voices low.” Heather told them.

“Thank you, do you have any news on Kelley though?” Alex asked as she stood up.

“Actually yes, her vitals are returning to normal and she is stabilizing so we are hopeful she will wake up soon.” Heather said and everyone gasped and cheered quietly. Kelley may not be out of the woods yet but she isn’t as bad off as she was before.

“Why don’t you and Sammy go in to see Mal, we can wait here.” Kristie offered as she looked at Alex. 

“Okay, thanks Kristie.” Alex responded and Kristie smiled and nodded. 

The two walked to Mal’s room and quietly opened the door to see Mal sitting up, a smile forming once she saw Alex and Sammy.

“Alex, Sam!” Mal spoke, her voice filled with happiness.

“Hey Mal pal, how are you feeling?” Alex asked as she walked over and gave Mal a light hug, Sam doing the same afterward.

“A lot better, where’s everyone else?” Mal asked causing Sam and Alex to look at each other.

“Mal do you remember what happened?” Sam asked and Mal shrugged.

“I dunno, it’s all still fuzzy.” Mal said and Alex felt her stomach drop, she doesn’t know what happened.

“Mal… you were shot, Kelley is in ICU right now in a medically induced coma and Moe….. Moe was taken.” Alex told Mal, her voice turning dry with each word she spoke.

“Your kidding right? Because that’s not funny Alex.” Mal said, fear creeping up on her face.

“God I wish I was Mal, I wish I was.” Alex replied and she saw Mal begin to tear up.

Sammy walked over and sat on the bed next to Mal and brought her into a hug. 

“What do you mean Moe was taken?” Mal asked quietly, her head leaning on Sam’s shoulder.

“She went to get Kelley, but as she was helping her she was jumped by 3 men. There’s video footage that they are gonna show us later on and we need to wait on Kelley to wake up for more info.” Sam told her younger friend.

“Look, I know it’s tough but we wi-“ Alex was cut off by a knocking on the door. Alex turned around to see Christen, a frown looming on her face.

“Get to the control center, it’s Morgan.” Christen spoke her voice filled with anger, not directed at the three girls but at something else.

“We found her?!” Alex asked, hope rising through her body until Christen shook her head.

“No, those bastards are sending us a live feed of her.” Christen said and with that, she walked off leaving the 3 girls in complete shock.

—————————————————————

Moe felt her head getting thrown to the side causing her eyes to flutter open. She saw a cold cement floor with a few water puddles on the ground. She slowly looked up and saw two men staring into something in front of her and another man next to her. 

Morgan tried to get up but her feet were chained as were her arms. Moe felt fear rising through her body knowing she was trapped. She was trying to figure out a way out when a screen turned on giving Morgan a sense of familiarity. It was of her headquarters and she saw Tobin sitting at a desk, a sling around her arm, the techies typing away at their computers. Christen was on her phone and Hope writing something down on a piece of paper.

“Hello, Americanos.” One of the men spoke to the screen causing the others to stop what they were doing and to look up, confusion written all over their faces. 

“I believe I have something of yours.” The man said and moved to the side and the man to my left grabbed me by my hair and yanked it down so they could see my face better. 

“Morgan!” Tobin cried out and ran closer to the screen.

“LET HER GO!” Tobin screamed and the man just smirked at Tobin’s comment and turned to Morgan and punched her square in the jaw, causing Moe’s Head to fly to the side.

“I would watch your tone Heath.” The man stared causing Tobin’s blood to boil, who was this man and how did he know her name. Moe couldn’t have spoken already.

“How do you know my name.” Tobin growled her hand holding onto the table in front of her.

“Oh, I know all of your names, though your squad, in particular, caught my attention. You don’t act as a normal military unit, you don’t dress like one, you think it’s a game. But I assure you, you are not the one winning. You see I know you, Mallory, Alexandra, Kelley, and poor little Morgan here.” The man spoke with such pride which sickened Tobin to the core.

“Tobin I’m gonna go get everyone else.” Christen whispered into Tobin’s ear before she ran over to Shannon.

“Find that fuckers location now.” Christen told her, a harsh tone embedded in her voice and then ran out of the room.

“Now, the goal was to get Kelley but she decided to act as the hero, but hopefully she bled out after I broke her hand into bits. But I guess getting this one will do, you just better hope she has high pain tolerance.” The man spoke again but this time Hope responded.

“You bastard, when we find you there will be hell to pay.” Hope’s tone was cynical, she didn’t enjoy someone messing with her friends one bit.

“Ah the infamous Hope Solo, I’m quite surprised you're still deployed. But no matter, its time I tell you what I’m doing. So you all will receive the worst torture you could get, watching your teammate, your friend, become broken right before your eyes. This feed will be live 24/7 and you will see all of Morgan’s movements, you will see her pain, and you will see that you’ve failed.” As he said that, Christen, Alex, and Sammy came running into the room with Sam, Kristie, and Rachel behind them. 

“Oh my god.” Alex muttered as she heard the last part and saw Morgan on the screen, bruises and bloody. 

“Shannon did you get the location yet?!” Christen asked panicked and Shannon shook her head.

“No, everything is locking me out, the firewall is so complex it will take me days to just make a dent.” Shannon replied, causing Christen's heart to drop. 

Sammy quickly ran to her computer to help Shannon and Lauren break through the firewall, with Kristie and Rachel hovering over her shoulder.

Just then everyone else came into the room, everyone shocked to see one of their own on the screen.

“Morgan!” Emily cried out as she looked at her best friend who was in such bad shape.

“Now that the gangs all here, why don’t we have some fun.” The man stated and with that snapped his fingers and within seconds Morgan felt her body being brought up into the air and she seemed to be dangling from her hands.

Another man came into view with a metal bat, causing her to squirm a little bit. 

He brought the bat back and swung it right into Morgan’s ribs, hearing a cracking noise on impact. Morgan bit down on her tongue, trying to contain the immense pain she was feeling but failed as he took another swing…. and another…. and another. Morgan couldn’t hold it anymore and let out a bloodcurdling scream as she was getting beat.

“NO!”

“STOP IT!”

“YOU BASTARD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!” 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” 

Everyone was screaming at the screen, it was killing them to see their friend being tortured right in front of them.

“You will find out soon enough.” The man stated before calling his guy off of Morgan.

Morgan was in a world of pain, she felt like she couldn’t breathe, she felt like she was dying. She finally felt herself being let go by the chains and her body collapsed to the ground in a heap and she heard the doors slam shut. 

Morgan rolled to her side and blinked a few times to see blurry figures on the screen of whom she assumed were her friends.

“Moe? Are you alright? You gotta stay awake okay?” She couldn’t tell whose voice it was but she nodded her head anyway.

“I...Is… kl..kel… alright?” Moe sputtered out, as she clutched her side.

“Yeah, Kel is gonna be just fine, she’s resting now okay? We’re gonna get you back Moe just hang in there.” It was a different voice but as before she couldn’t tell who it was and Moe nodded her head again.

Morgan rolled onto her back, her breathing becoming more shallow by the seconds and she felt her body slipping away, she heard the cries from her friends to stay awake but she couldn’t. The darkness won and Moe was greeted to a world of black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another update woo! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and don't forget to comment on what you all thought! I dunno when I'll update next but see ya next time :)


	10. Chapter 10- Shots Fired

Chapter 10- Shots Fired

 

It’s been 9 hours since Sam watched one of her best friends be beaten in front of her. It’s been 9 hours since she got up from her computer. It’s been 9 hours since Moe has been awake. 

“Sam, you need to take a break.” It was Carli’s voice, sounding much more tired than usual.

“How could you say that? Morgan is out there alone, and she’s hurt. So you're telling me to take a break? The more time we waste the more danger she gets in.” Sam shot back, not caring that Carli was her superior.

“And how can you help Morgan if you can barely keep your eyes open which will only make things worse. You will end up missing important concepts which could lead to Morgan being hurt worse.” Carli shot back, clearly agitated over the situation.

Sam opened her mouth for a response but closed it moments later, slowing Carli’s words to sink in. She slowly turned off her monitor as Carli placed her hand on her shoulder.

“We will get her back kid, don’t you worry. Now go get some rest.” Carli told the youngster who nodded and got up and walked out of the room. 

Sam walked down the hall and made her way to her room when she spotted Hope sitting in the hall, her head in her hands.

Upon seeing this, Sam didn’t know what to do, Hope, aka the big bad wolf, looked sad? As much as her body was screaming to walk to the elevator, she still made her way over to Hope.

“Hope? Are you okay?” Sam asked as she crouched down in front of the older girl.

Hope lifted her head and Sam saw the tear-stained face and dark bags under her eyes. In other words, she looked like shit.

“Yeah, just things have been crazy the past couple days.” Hope said as she stood up and wiped the tears away onto her shirt.

“Are you sure? I mean you were crying.” Sam offered not buying into Hope’s lie.

“Yes I’m fine, I need to get going, bye Lindsey.” Hope quickly said and began to walk off.

“Is it about Kelley?” Sam asked when Hope was about 20 feet away causing her to stop, her shoulders visibly becoming tense.

“I know about your history Hope, everyone does, well maybe not the new kids but I know you may think you are over her, but seeing her injured scared you. Hope it’s okay to be scared, and now knowing Kelley is catching feelings for someone else, more specifically, Moe, who is now gone might I add so Kelley is going to need your support. You can’t run forever Hope.” Sam told the older woman, shining light on her wisdom.

Now Hope knew in every way Sam was right but what could she do if she was always taught to run.

“Watch me.” Hope responded, her voice barely audible but Sam heard it, and with that Hope kept walking causing Sam to shake her head and continue onto her room.

——————————————————————

Sam Kerr was in her room she shared with Nikki, the both of them cuddled on the bed.

“Sam?” Nikki’s voice was a whisper as she had her head in Sam’s neck.

“Yeah, babe?” Sam responded with a slight yawn, there was no doubt Sam was exhausted after traveling from Australia to Cambodia and then to the U.S in a weeks time. 

“Do you think Kel’s gonna be okay?” Nikki asked her girlfriend, hoping for some confirmation their friend would be okay.

“Of course Kelley will be okay, she’s Kelley, she doesn’t lose and I’ll be damned to think that Kelley would allow herself to go out by a heli crash.” Sam replied making Nikki nod.

Nikki looked up at her girlfriend, smiling and leaned into her and gave her a peck on the lips before curling back into her side and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

Sam was in a peaceful sleep when she felt something suddenly jolt up next to her. On instinct, Sam opened her eyes and made her way to her gun until she realized Nikki was sitting up, her breathing was heavy.

“Nikki? Babe are you okay?” Sam asked as she uncovered herself from her blankets and adjusted her position to get a better look at Nikki.

“I..It was a nightmare.” Nikki told her girlfriend who nodded.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sam asked as she grabbed the blue-eyed girls hand.

“Yeah… Uhm… it was Kelley, there was so much blood Sam. She was shot in the head right in front of me, I couldn’t save her… I…” Nikki began, her breathing rapidly picking up.

“Hey… Nikki, it’s okay, Kelley is fine. Take deep breaths. In. Out. In and out. Mimic me okay?” Sam told her girlfriend and began to do deep breaths in an attempt for Nikki to do the same. 

Thankfully, Nikki began to calm down after a few minutes and allowed herself to be engulfed in a hug by Sam. For Sam this was a scary moment, never once did her girlfriend have a panic attack. She didn’t like it, not one bit. Eventually, Sam got Nikki calm enough for her to go back to bed, upon hearing her girlfriends breathing return to normal as she slept Sam once again drifted off to sleep, except this time with a pit in her stomach.

——————————————————————

Alex was in the infirmary as was Rose and Emily waiting to hear good news on Kelley and we’re gonna help Mal back to her room because she was finally being cleared by Rachel. 

“It’s about time I can get out of here.” Mal said as she pumped her fists before turning to Rachel who was behind her rolling her eyes.

“No offense Rach.” Mal added causing the both of them to laugh.

“Is Kelley awake yet?” Emily asked with Hope gleaming in her eyes.

“Actually yes, I was gonna tell you after Mal was situated but I think you’ve all waited long enough.” Rachel replied with a smile and the four of them looked at her with their mouths wide open.

“Oh my god, Kelleys really awake?” Rose asked, a smile forming on her face.

“Yes, she really is. Her vitals are proving strong and she is healing quicker than we first thought. I’d give her at least a month before she’s back in action.” Rachel told the girls who were smiling ear to ear.

“Thank you Rach.” Alex told the older girl and quietly walked past and into Kelley's room with Emily right behind and Rose to help Mal. 

“Kel!” Alex half yelled as she sprinted to her friend's side, happy to finally see her awake.

“Hey Lex.” Kelley responded with a small smile, her voice sounding almost as raspy as Alex.

“How are you feeling?” Emily asked as she stood next to Alex.

“Could be worse, could be better.” Kelley responded with a shrug.

“Do you remember what happened?” Rose asked causing the others to glare at her, Mal included.

“Uhm… it's a bit fuzzy. I remember us being trapped and then I went to the helicopter and started shooting shit…. then I remember being shot down. Uhm I remember being pulled out… by Moe! She saved my life… then… wait… these men came out of nowhere and attacked her… shit, I don’t remember the rest. Where’s Moe?” Kelley asked, her heart rate picking up as she gripped the side of her bed.

There was a deathly silence as each girl looked at each other, Alex looked like she was about to cry at any minute, Rose was clenching her jaw not wanting to speak, and Mal just looked like a scared little puppy. Emily instantly knew she was the one who had to break the news and took a deep breath.

“Kel…” Emily started and Kelley looked at her, her eyes pleading for an answer that Moe was okay and it was breaking Emily’s heart.

“Where is she Em, is she okay?” Kelley asked again, fear coming out of her voice.

“Kelley… Moe… Moe was taken when she was trying to get you out. They wanted you but you were basically left for dead so they took Moe instead.” Emily told Kelley, sadness evident in her voice and Kelley just stared at Emily with a pure horror-stricken face and looked at Alex shaking her head hoping this was all a nightmare.

“How long?” Kelley muttered out, her breathing becoming uneven.

“It’s been almost 2 weeks…. but there’s something you should know. We have a live feed of Moe. The sick bastards want us to see her torture just to torture us. I’m so sorry.” Emily finished causing Kelley's eyes to widen and she pushed off her blankets with her one good hand and tried to sit up until Alex stopped her.

“Kel lay down, you are not getting out of this bed okay? You need rest.” Alex told Kelley who proceeded to stare daggers at Alex.

“I need to see this. We need to find her! She doesn’t deserve this!” Kelley told them, tears spilling from her eyes.

“I know Kel, but we will find her okay? The techies are almost through with breaking down the firewall to find her location. Hopefully in a couple days we can go get her.” Emily told Kelley as she placed her hand on her shoulder.!

“You need to rest now though okay? Maybe tomorrow Rach will let you come to the command center in a wheelchair so you can help okay?” Alex told her friend who finally gave in and nodded.

“We need to head back but we will see you soon okay Kel?” Rose told her friend who nodded and waved them off. 

Now with that the four girls walked out of the infirmary room with the determination to find their friend.

—————————————————————-

Moe opened her eyes to see the small pool of blood before her. Moe sighed of relief when she realized her captors weren’t in the room with her. 

“Finally, a moment to myself.” Moe thought as she sat up, a sharp pain soaring through her ribs causing her to lie back down.

“Okay, definitely some broken ribs there.” Morgan mumbled out to herself before pushing herself up once again, ignoring the burning pain in her side.

She began to look at her injuries, she was sure some of her fingers were broken, at least two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and cuts lining her whole body. Though Morgan’s main concern was if she had internal bleeding or not.

Morgan looked up at the screen where she saw the tech crew typing furiously at their computers, causing Moe to smile knowing they were trying to find her.

Her smile instantly turned to a frown when she heard the door to her little prison swing wide open.

“Well look who’s awake.” It was the man who seemed to be in charge, a man she grew to hate.

He walked over and un-holstered the knife on his leg and made his way over to Moe, causing her to try and crawl away.

“Now, why are you trying to delay the inevitable?” The man said while smirking, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

Morgan was so done with this torture and just wanted it to be over so she knew she was not giving in. She was gonna fight and hell if anything she was gonna die trying. 

The man grabbed Morgan by the arm and brought the knife to it, though to this man's stupidity he didn’t chain her up, thinking she would be too ‘weak’ to fight back.

As soon as he brought the knife down Morgan used her other hand to punch the man in the face, causing him to stumble allowing Morgan to pounce on him.

With adrenaline running through her veins she stood up and tackled the man as if she were a football star. 

The commotion didn’t go unnoticed though because as soon as Becky heard the slightest movement her eyes were locked onto the screen, her mouth wide open from the shock.

Morgan launched another punch at the man but this time he grabbed her arm and shoved her to the ground.

Morgan shook off the pain and looked to her left where she saw the knife on the ground, she looked back at the man approaching and quickly grabbed the knife and without hesitation she threw the knife right into the man's neck. 

Morgan heard him scream out in pain as he collapsed to the ground, unsure if he was dead or not Moe crawled over and took the knife out of his neck, causing more blood to pour out of him.

Yup, he’s dead. Moe stare at the door when she heard footsteps running over and she instantly held the knife tightly as two other men came running into the room.

“BROTHER!” One of the men cried as he ran over to his brother to attempt to save him while the other man came over to subdue her.

As the man launched at her Moe managed to sidestep out of the way and stuck her foot out causing him to trip. 

The man got up, more angry than before and tackle Moe to the ground, though him being much stronger than her, Moe was smarter. Morgan watched as his legs opened up and Moe took her chance. 

She kneed him where the sun don’t shine. The man grabbed his area as he tumbled off of her and Morgan shot up and stabbed the man in the chest two times before believing he was dead. 

Now killing people in cold blood was something Moe never thought she’d have to do but if it were to save her life she’d do it.

Moe stood up and looked at the screen where she saw her friends staring in shock. 

Morgan heard a loud popping noise go off and instantly felt a burning pain in her side. She stumbled forward before placing her hand where the pain was coming from and saw a gunshot wound to the side of her stomach. She felt the blood dripping from her mouth as she dropped to her knees, her eyes locked on the screen of where her friends were screaming though she couldn’t hear them. 

Morgan felt herself falling to the cement and as soon as she hit the ground, everything went black.

—————————————————————-

“You… YOU BASTARD!” It was Emily’s voice who overpowered the rest, the usual calm and joking blonde infuriated more than ever.

“Bitch should've thought before killing my brother, you have a week before I kill her….. for good. See you around ladies.” The man stated as he eye the military unit with a devilish grin and walked out of the room as their doctor came running in.

“No… No… Moe open your eyes, please just open them. Wake up c’mon, please.” Alex cried out, tears bursting from her eyes, she didn’t care who saw, her friend was bleeding out from a gunshot wound and there was nothing she could of done to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hello there! This chapter has actually been done for like a week but I was so lazy to post it oops. Also I've been working on a High School Story AU. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, comment what you thought of it! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11- Found

Chapter 11- Found

“I GOT IT! I HAVE MOE'S LOCATION!” Sam screamed as she jumped up grabbing everyone’s attention. It’s been two days since Moe has been shot and her health is decreasing at a rapid pace. She’ll be lucky just to last a week.

“Send it to our tablets, girls go head up. Aus spec ops you girls are going as well. This is all hands on deck.” Cap announced and with that everyone ran out of the room to go prepare.

Emily who was sitting down looked at Kelley who was next to Abby and felt a new rush of life enter her bloodstream. They had a location. They were gonna find Moe. She was going to end the man’s life who harmed her. 

With the thoughts in her head, Emily jumped up and ran out to go pack.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” It was Kelley who was sitting in a wheelchair next to her superior. She was released a day ago and was allowed to be out as long as she was in a wheelchair.

When she first saw Moe a bloody mess on screen, Kelley nearly threw up. She felt sick, just seeing her lie there, vulnerable. It sickened her. She wanted to kill each and every one of those men who did this to her. 

“I know Kel, but we’re gonna bring her home.” Abby told her concerned friend and Kelley just nodded and stared back at the screen.

“There coming Moe, just hang in there.” Kelley whispered inaudible to anyone else.

——

“We’re twenty minutes.” It was Carli who spoke into her mic as she sat in the helicopter.

“Good. Radio silence from here on out. Go bring our girl home.” Cap responded and Carli looked at her team and nodded.

“Copy that.” Carli responded back.

“We go in full force, we let them know we’re there. They fucked with the wrong people and they are gonna realize that. Let’s go bring our girl home.” Carli addressed her squad as well as the others through her mic causing her team to cheer.

They were bringing Moe back, no matter what.

——

Becky quietly made her way to the door with her squad behind her. She placed an explosive on the door of the north entrance knowing the other teams were doing the same. 

They were going in with a bang.

“Explosives set.” Becky whispered into her mic as she went back a safe distance.

“Blow them in 3….2…..1.” It was Hope who said the countdown who was eventually flushed out by the sound of the explosion. 

The second it went off Becky and her team rushed in, quickly taking out the few men that were in the corridor. 

“Find Moe, lets go.” Becky told her team as they stayed in formation moving through the halls.

Rose was to Becky’s right her gun ready to fire when she spotted a man turn the corner with a shotgun. He took a shot that hit Becky in the chest launching her back and Rose immediately shot him in the head.

“Fuck Becky! Shit are you okay?” Heather asked as she knelt down and began to search for a wound while the others covered her.

“Yeah… god damn. It hit the chest, I’m good.” Becky respond and sat up and eventually standing up.

“Thank god.” Syd mumbled out.

With that the squad kept moving through the building slower because Becky was still recovering but still effective, clearing out any enemies in the way.

“According to the tablet this is the room. Should we wait for the others?” Amy asked as she kept her head on a swivel.

Alpha, Charlie, Delta. We are outside of Moe’s room waiting for backup before breaching.” Becky spoke into her mic.

“Delta is nearly there, standby.” Hinkle responded over the mic.

Within two minutes Delta was right outside the door with Bravo.

“We clear right side you got left.” Hinkle told Becky who nodded and within a few moments, they breached the door.

Both teams rushed in but found no one… except for Morgan who was on the ground in the midst of her own blood.

“MOE!” Alex yelled as she sprinted to her younger friend. 

“Caitlin get your ass over here!” Alex yelled to Caitlin who was closest to the door.

“Got I- argh.” Caitlin began until gunshots rang out and Caitlin collapsed to her knees.

“NO!” Sam screamed out as she shot the man who was in the doorway causing him to drop dead.

The Australians sprinted to their friend on the ground who was gasping for breath, blood seeping through her stomach and chest.

Sam cradled her best friend in her lap while Nikki and Chloe attempted to stop the bleeding but there was too much blood.

“No...no. Caitlin you keep your eyes open ya hear me! Don’t you dare. You are gonna be okay, please keep your eyes open.” Sam whispered tears falling from her eyes.

“T...Te..ll… My Fam...ily… I… love… th… em. Lo...ve… you.. girls. My.. Family.” Caitlin coughed out, blood dripping from her mouth as she closed her eyes for the final time.

“NO! NO! CAITLIN WAKE UP! PLEASE!” Sam screamed out while Nikki grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug while Chloe fell back and sat down not realizing what just happened.

“Oh my god.” Syd whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

“We can’t help her now. We need to get Moe and get out.” Hinkle stated, showing no emotion causing glares from everyone at her.

“I got Moe.” Alex said quietly as she picked up an unconscious Moe and heaved her over her shoulders into a fireman’s carry.

Sam stood up and picked up Caitlin and did the same as Alex did with Moe.

“She is not having an empty casket.” Sam mumbled out and walked out with the rest of the team where they met Alpha and Charlie, both teams in shock when they saw Caitlin and Moe.

We need to go now.” Becky told Hope and Carli who nodded and began to run out of the room until Hope felt herself being tackled and spotted a gun being pointed at her head.

“Move and she dies.” It was the man who shot Moe, The man every single person wanted to kill.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, turning to Hope where they saw her on the ground with the gun trailed on her.

What the man didn’t see was that Emily was already behind him. As if she were a linebacker Emily tackled the man off Hope. They both ended up in an entanglement and began swinging at each other. 

They both got up and Emily slammed him into the wall, the others were about to jump in but Becky shook her head. This was Emily’s fight.

Emily took a few punches to the face which made her stumble back feeling the blood drip down it. When she blinked a few times she noticed the man now had a knife, and swung at Emily making the others jump. They were about to engage but were too late.

He swung at Emily cutting her side causing her to stumble back again. He went at Emily again, but fortunately, Emily was faster and grabbed the man’s hand and twisted it back before bringing his own hand to his stomach making him stab himself. He dropped to the ground and Emily wasted no time in slugging him back and forth even if he was unconscious.

Finally, Becky grabbed Emily off of him, shoving her back when she made an attempt to go back.

“He needs to fucking burn. I swear to god. Fucking pathetic bastard.” Emily growled into Hope grabbed her.

“Calm the fuck down Sonnett, we’re leaving and you need medical.” Hope ordered and shoved the blonde forward forcing her into a run.

All four squads got out of the building and began running to their helicopter when a single shot rang out. 

Rose felt a burning pain in her leg and dropped to the ground clutching her leg.

“SHIT. SNIPER! GE-“ Hinkle was cut off when a bullet hit her right in the head, her body dropping in a heap.

“Fuck… zig zag and get to the Heli’s!” Hope screamed out as she shot at the general location the sniper was shooting from.

Press quickly sprinted over to Rose and rolled over her picking her up in the process doing a fireman’s carry and began running like her life depended on it.

JJ felt a shooting pain go up her arm and she instantly knew she was hit but adrenaline was pumping and she kept running, refusing to stop.

The girls finally made it to their helis and everyone piled in a random one. The second everyone was in they took off.

——-

Alex sat on the floor breathing heavily. She looked to see JJ covering her arm, cursing profusely. Sofia and Christen were trying to stop the bleeding on Roses leg who was crying and Emily was trying to wake Moe up. 

“Fucking Christ.” Alex mumbled realizing the majority of the injured were on this helicopter.

Alex quickly moved over to Julie and ripped a piece of her shirt off and wrapped it around Julie’s arm, causing Julie to screech in pain.

“Your gonna be fine Julie, just keep the pressure on it.” Alex told her and Julie nodded and held the cloth to her arm.

Alex went over to Emily to try and help with Moe.

“How is she?” Alex whispered as she began to assess Morgan for further injuries besides the gunshot wound.

“Bad, that gunshot wound looks infected, I’m pretty sure she has internal bleeding, and the majority of the cuts are probably infected. Not to mention she’s extremely malnourished, she is pale, and running a fever.” Emily told Alex who clenched her jaw.

“We have her now, she’s gonna be fine Em. Have faith, Moe is a fighter.” Alex told the blonde in an attempt to comfort her, but not only for Emily but to comfort herself as well.

“She better.” Emily muttered as she tried to do the best she could with the little medical equipment she had to help ease Moe’s pain. Thankfully for her sake she’s still unconscious.

“Fucking Christmas nuggets!” Rose yelled out as Sofia was trying to spot the bullet in Rose’s leg.

“I’m sorry Rose, but I need to at least locate where the bullet is so it’s an easier surgery for you.” Sofia sadly said, and finally after a few minutes of Sofia putting her hands nearly in Rose’s wound.

“At least I’d be asleep in the surgery.” Rose grunted out as she leaned her head back on the helicopter floor, sweat heading down her face.

“Hey what the hell happened out there? Are you all okay?” It was Meghan who apparently was flying their heli.

“Too much shit. Moe is hurt bad, Julie is shot, and Rose is shot. Hurry the fuck up and get us home Kling.” Alex sharply replied.

“Oh shit… I’ll get us home as quickly as I can.” Kling replied and started to fly as fast as she could. 

———

“They are gonna be landing in 90 seconds! The second they land medical you get right on them.” It was Abby who was barking out orders. 

Abby stood next to cap who was on the phone with god knows who, possibly Jill or could be different units.

Kelley was in her wheelchair next to Tobin who still had a sling around her shoulder breathing heavily.

All she knew is that they got Moe, what she didn’t know is who was injured…. or dead.

The second all three helicopters landed, Kelley wanted to wheel over but Tobin, with her good hand grabbed the wheelchair.

“No Kel. We have to let medical do their job.” Tobin told her and Kelley sighed and nodded, knowing she was right.

The medical team all sprinted out, barking orders to one another. Stretchers were being loaded, Kelley spotted Moe on one of them, unconscious and her hand falling to the side of the stretcher.

Within 5 minutes everyone was off and whoever needed immediate attention was already being rolled inside. 

Tobin spotted the body bag and felt her stomach turn to knots. She didn’t see Christen yet and she was beginning to freak out. Tobin looked at Kelley who spotted the same thing and Tobin watched her face pale. 

Tobin followed Kelley’s gaze and her throat became dry. She spotted Nikki and Sam holding each other crying while Chloe sat on the ground, her head in her hands. She tried to spot Caitlin but she was nowhere to be found and Tobin’s gaze reverted back to the body bag and she realized it.

Caitlin’s dead.

“No….” Tobin breathes out, tears pricking at her eyes. 

Tobin took a deep breath before spotting Christen. Christen spotting her as well came running over and pulled Tobin into a hug.

“I’m so sorry.” Christen said quietly knowing Tobin and Caitlin were decently good friends even though she was Australian.

Kelley watched the two interact before turning back to the chaos in front of her. She turned her head to see Rose and Moe being brought into the building, both unconscious. She also spotted Julie sitting up on a stretcher with something around her arm being brought in. 

She suddenly felt a hand on her and she turned her head and saw Emily. Kelley looked at her in surprise after spotting the black eye on her face along with some cuts but what she noticed was Emily’s hand clutching her side.

“Shit Em are you okay?” Kelley asked as she wheeled back a bit to get a better look. Kelley saw some blood through her uniform and her eyes narrowed.

“Why aren’t you with medical?” Kelley questioned and Emily shrugged.

“I’m fine Kel, it’s just a little cut.” Emily responded and Kelley raised her eyebrows.

“The blood proves otherwise, Uhm Sof! Get over here and bring Emily to get checked out.” Kelley called out seeing that she looked relatively okay and was the closest.

Sofia came running over and Kelley gasped seeing the blood covering her top.

“It’s Rose’s.” Sofia quickly said before Kelley could say anything and Kelley just sadly nodded.

“Let’s go Em.” Sofia told Emily who rolled her eyes.

“For fucks sake Kelley I’m fine, I don’t need a babysitter.” Emily sharply replied, annoyed.

“I don’t care, Sofia is going with you that’s it.” Kelley responded harshly.

“Uhm look Em let’s just go.” Sofia told her and was grabbing Emily before another argument could start. 

Kelley took a deep breath regretting the tiny argument that just took place and put her hand in her hair.

“You know she took on the guy who was in charge of Morgan’s… the one who shot her.” A voice startled Kelley and she turned her head to see Hope.

“Wait what?” Kelley asked surprised.

“She was pissed and her goal was him the whole time. She also actually saved me too.” Hope told her and Kelley smiled. 

When in doubt Emily really would pull through in the end.

“That’s Emily for ya…. How was Moe? When.. Uhm, you found her.” Kelley asked and Hope looked at the ground.

“I’m not gonna beat around the bush Kel, it didn’t look good.” Hope told her and Kelley's face turned to a frown.

“You know she’s gonna pull through Kel, it’s Moe. She won’t leave us…. she won’t leave you.” Hope told her as she gently grabbed Kelleys forearm.

“What?” Kelley asked confused.

“Kel, Moe likes you and I know you like her too.” Hope whispered to her and Kelley felt her face turning red. Now it wasn’t new to anyone that Kelley and Hope had history but right now everything was just too much.

“No.. you don’t know anything.” Kelley replied quietly as she crossed her arms.

“Kel, you look at her the way you looked at me, only you look happier when you look at her.” Hope told her, Hope’s feelings for Kelley may have faded but to see an ex lover begin to fall for someone else tugs at your heart.

Kelley looked at the ground as Hope told her, she knew Hope was right, she always was.

“She’ll be good for you Kel, she’s younger and full of spirit. You both deserve happiness.” Hope told her with a soft smile.

“Thanks Hope, I hope you know that I don’t regret any of it. You were there for me, even though things didn’t end on the best terms I’m happy we’re still able to be friends, you dunno how rare that is.” Kelley told the older girl referring to their past relationship.

“Anytime Kelley. I need to go talk to Cap but I’ll see you around.” Hope told hey and Kelley nodded and with that Hope walked off.

Kelley looked at the frenzy going on around her and she just closed her eyes.even for a few seconds if she could just get away is all she needed.

——

“She’s gone. God why is this fair?” Sam cried into Nikki’s neck. 

“I don’t know babe, I really don’t know.” Nikki mumbled a response as she tried to keep her tears at bay. 

Nikki loved Caitlin, she was like a sister to her but she knew Sam and her had a stronger bond. Nikki knew she had to be the stronger one for her girlfriend right now, god how was she gonna tell Caitlin’s family.

The two just continued to hug and comfort each other while Chloe sat feet away staring at the ground when Ali came over and knelt down next to her. Now Ali and Chloe have approximately had zero conversations ever but Ali knew the poor girl was hurting and she had no one. She was on the other side of the world for god's sake.

“Come here.” Ali whispered as she held her arms out and Chloe slowly leaned into the embrace and broke. The tears kept falling and they were not gonna stop.

——

“Chris are you okay?” Tobin asked as she looked over her, only spotting some cuts.

“Yeah, just tired.” Christen told her truthfully and Tobin nodded.

“Where’s Hinkle?” Tobin asked and Christen just looked at the ground.

“Dead, when we were running back to the helis she got shot in the head, right next to me.” Christen told her a few tears pricked her eyes.

“Hey…. your okay now. May she Rest In Peace.” Tobin responded softly. 

“Let’s go to the infirmary just to make sure you're alright,” Tobin told her and Christen just nodded and the two made their way to the infirmary.

 

When they opened the doors they saw havoc, she saw doctors running around yelling at each other, more specifically the doctors from other units. 

“Mitts must be having a canary with all these doctors.” Christen whispered to Tobin who chuckled softly and agreed.

Tobin turned her head to see Julie on the bed as Zach was patching up her arm. She turned left and saw Sofia sitting in a chair next to Emily who was getting looked at, noticing the black eye and the nasty cut on her side being treated by Tierna. 

Christen signed herself in for a quick evaluation and the two sat down knowing it was gonna be a long wait.

 

A long wait it was, it was hours later and Christen was just being called by Abby Dahlkemper for her evaluation. 

Though to Abby’s dismay when she walked out to get her she spotted Christen sleeping peacefully in Tobin’s neck, who was asleep as well.

Abby smiled at the two deciding it was best to let them sleep. 

Abby checked the rest of the list breathing a sigh of relief when she saw no more names. 

Abby was about to walk away when she spotted Becky limp in. Abby immediately knew something wasn’t right and jogged over to the older blonde.

“Becky are you okay?” Abby asked as she let Becky use her arm for support.

“Yeah but I’m pretty sure I got a couple of broken ribs though. I caught a bullet in the vest.” Becky told her grimacing in pain.

Abby nodded and placed two fingers on her ribcage feeling around it causing Becky to jolt in pain.

“Yeah you have at least two broken ribs, I’ll check you over. My main concern is checking for internal bleeding though.” Abby told her as she led Becky over to an empty bed and helped her lie down. 

“Just stay here I’ll be right back.” Abby told her and Becky nodded and leaned her head into a pillow.

“Becky?” Becky turned her head to see Mal limp in.

“Hey Mal.” Becky replied as she gave the younger girl a wave.

“Are you okay?” Mal asked as she walked over.

“Yeah just caught a bullet to the vest, I’ll be okay.” Becky told the girl reassuring her.

“Okay, do you know how Moe is?” Mal asked and Becky looked at her and shook her head.

“I don’t, nor do I know about Rose either.” Becky responded, adding in Rose knowing that, that was gonna be what Mal asked next.

“Oh… sorry to bother you then Becky, I’ll see you around.” Mal said quietly and walked out before Becky could stop her.

Becky sighed as she watched the younger girl leave. But as she left Abby came right back.

“We’re gonna bring you in for some x-rays okay?” She told Becky who nodded and within a couple minutes Becky was carted out of the main foyer.

——

“Yeah, no Dom I’m fine seriously, yeah…. yeah I know. Yup, bye. Love you too.” Sydney hung up her phone after talking with her boyfriend for the past hour. 

Syd walked out of her own room and opened the door to Delta’s sleeping quarters where she saw Alex sitting on her bed crying. 

Sydney said nothing and instead walked over to Alex and sat next to her and brought her into a hug. Alex leaned into Sydney and began sobbing harder and Sydney just began stroking her hand through Alex’s hair to soothe her.

The two never spoke and the only sound you heard was Alex’s sobs in the eerie quiet room.

——

“I know it probably wasn’t best to gather you girls here after what just happened but I need to tell someone.” It was Sam who was speaking to a few other girls.

“What do you mean?” It was Christen. 

“I mean… I heard Cap and Abby speaking of a mole being in here. I got you all because I could trust you the most to not tell. The reason why my sister came is because I told her about it and she told me she’d investigate. She told me she had suspicions but she refused to tell me until she knew for sure.” Sam dropped the bomb she’d been holding in for so long and it felt like the weight of the world was just lifted off her shoulders.

“I’m sorry what?” It was Tobin who looked at Sam in shock, not believing what she was hearing.

“A mole Tobin get with it.” Kelley told her friend as Tobin rolled her eyes.

“So… that’s how they knew where we were gonna be. The moles been leaking information.” Emily spoke up and Sam nodded.

“When we find this bastard I’m putting a bullet in their head.” Kelley stated angry, everything could have been prevented.

“Just keep it quiet alright, you can tell Alex and that’s it. I couldn’t find her earlier to get her here. Don’t speak of this to anyone, I’ll tell you when Kristie knows more.” Sam told the girls and with that exited the small room they were all in leaving the rest in complete shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! So let's pretend that I haven't finished this chapter like a week ago and just have been to lazy to post whoops. Though I have actually started another fic but won't be posting until I'm done with this one! It's gonna be a hs auc so get readyyyy! But for this story I'm seeing no more than like 7-10 chapters till it's done. But as always tell me what you thought of this chapter! It's really bad sorry but until next time!


	12. Chapter 12- Just Stay

**_Chapter 12- Just Stay_ **

 

Kelley felt herself being shaken so she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. Once her vision adjusted she saw Christen looking at her.

 

“Hey, Rachel is gonna come out to tell us about Moe. Mitts just told her that Rachel finished Moe’s final surgery.” Christen told her.

 

Kelley looked around the room to see everyone else sitting patiently. The only people missing were the Aussies, Rose, and Moe. 

 

Now she knew the Aussies needed time to themselves after losing Caitlin, I mean Kelley herself feels like a part of her was just lost. She was pretty good friends with Caitlin. 

 

Rose was in her own hospital room resting, everything went perfectly fine with her surgeries. She was just gonna be out of commission for a while.

 

Kelley sat up straight in her wheelchair when she saw Rachel come out of the double doors.

 

“Assuming your all here for Moe?” She asked and everyone nodded their heads.

 

“Alright, well quite honestly Morgan should be dead. She’s sustained heavy trauma to her head leaving her with a nasty concussion. Her whole body is arrayed with cuts, many of which were infected. We managed to seize the majority of the infection but not all of it. She has 2 broken ribs, which caused some difficulty for us. One of her ribs nicked her lungs, now we were able to stabilize her and fix it but she lost a lot of blood in the process.” Rachel told them, eyeing each of them watching as their faces turned from smiling to horror.

 

“Morgan crashed 3 times, one of which we almost called it. She luckily came back to us but she also had a great deal of internal damage. The gunshot wound to her side was problematic as we weren’t able to do surgery to relieve the issue until just before. The surgery went fine, no complications. As of right now I’m expecting a full recovery, though it will be a long one. Your allowed to see her, just be warned she’ll be in and out as she’s heavily drugged up.” Rachel finished and everyone looked at each other, concern written all over their faces.

 

“Kel, you should go in first.” It was Alex who said it, startling Kelley.

 

“What?” Kelley asked confused to if she heard Alex right.

 

“You should go see her first.” She replied with a smile.

 

“Oh… uh yeah. You guys can come in, in like 5 minutes.” Kelley told them before wheeling herself towards Morgan’s room with her one good hand.

 

When Kelley entered the room her heart dropped. She looked over at Morgan who was connected to a dozen different tubes and machines. Kelley wheeled up to her and noticed how her once lightly tanned complexion was now, now almost as pale as Rose. She looked at the cuts covering her face and felt a few tears trickle down her eyes.

 

“Hey Moe. It’s Kelley.” Kelley whispered and Moe slowly stirred and her eyes opened.

 

“Kel?” Moe’s voice was raspy and weak, Kelley's heart breaking at the sight.

 

“Yup, it’s me Moe.” Kelley replied with a soft smile.

 

“Are… Are you okay?” Moe asked in between coughs.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, thanks to you. You saved my life, you're the one everyone’s worried about.” Kelley told the younger girl.

 

“Mmkay.” Moe replied weakly.

 

“Do you need me to get a doctor?” Kelley asked but Morgan just weakly shook her head.

 

“N...No. Just stay.” Morgan told her.

 

“Of course.” Kelley replied and wheeled closer and gently grabbed Moe’s hand with her own.

 

“I’m not going anywhere Morgan.” Kelley whispered and Morgan’s eyelids began to close.

 

“Rest Moe, you need it.” Kelley told her after watching Morgan try to fight off the tiredness, Morgan just nodded and gave in. Within minutes Moe was out like a light.

 

Kelley felt a tear run down her cheek once Moe fell asleep. Kelley was so close to losing her. Now with what Sam told her, she doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

 

“I promise I’ll never let anything ever happen to you again.” Kelley whispered as she laid her head down on Morgan’s bed, right next to her hand.

 

Kelley closed her eyes, wanting to forget the world in that moment.

 

———

 

It was a week after the girls got back and Kristie was looking over files in her room when Rachel came up from behind her.

 

“Babe, you need to take a break.” Rachel whispered into her girlfriends ear.

 

“Rach, there’s a mole. We need to find out who it is. Before…. Before someone else dies. I’m sure as hell not risking my sisters life.” Kristie told her causing Rachel to sigh.

 

“I know, but Sam is always under protection remember? We will never find out who it is f we work ourselves thin. Take the rest of the day off okay? The England women’s team is playing the U.S in a few minutes, let's go watch yeah?” Rachel asked her girlfriend who sighed but nodded.

 

“Fine, but only because your cute.” Kristie replied and gave Rachel is a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Good answer.” Rachel replied and walked over to grab a jacket.

 

Kristie closed her files and stood up and walked them over to her desk. She opened her desk and placed them in, locking them afterwards.

 

Kristie walked back over to Rachel who was waiting by the door and the two walked out. 

 

They arrived in the common room to see Mal, Sofia, Emily, and Lindsey sitting on the couch.

 

“Hey Kristie, Hey Rach!” Sofia greeted cheerfully.

 

“Hey” both Kristie and Rachel replied at the same time. 

 

The two of them took a seat on another couch and began a conversation with the other girls.

 

“How’s Rose’s leg healing?” Rachel asked.

 

“She’s doing okay, she’ll be out for a while. Cap is trying to get us out of the field for a while too.” Mal responded and Rachel nodded.

 

“What about Moe?”  Kristie asked softly, knowing it was a sensitive topic.

 

“She still is in ICU, they won’t take her out yet. She doesn’t stay awake for long and still is weak as ever.” Emily told Kristie as she looked down at the ground.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kristie told them and they all nodded.

 

“In other words the games about to start” Lindsey told them drawing their attention away from the current conversation.

 

Within minutes everyone began yelling at the scream as they became engrossed in the game.

 

———

 

Tobin sat in her bed papers spread across it, staring at previous mission files. 

 

Christen was sitting next to her with a pad in her hand.

 

“There has to be some sort of connection, there’s no way files were leaked without a common mistake.” Tobin mumbled, her eyes had dark bags under her eyes as she’s been at this since 3 AM last night when she couldn’t sleep. 

 

Christen came in at around 12 the next day when Tobin wasn’t answering any of her texts. 

 

“I dunno Tobin, I mean this all started with the mission when we were going to capture Askari. If anyone has answers it’s him.” Christen told as she placed her hand on Tobin’s shoulder causing her to jump.

 

Tobin looked at her, heart beating faster than ever from the delicate touch of Christen. Now they both knew they liked each other but both were too scared to officially declare anything.

 

“Yeah but Jill would rather kill us than to let us bear him.” Tobin responded.

 

“Well the only chance we have is Askari. If we don’t question him, the next mission we go on, more people will die. Quite frankly Tobs, I don’t like that.” Christen told Tobin.

 

Tobin nodded and closed her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair. 

 

“But how?” Tobin asked, truly at a loss of what to do.

 

“Well Kristie and Rachel are here under official investigation. They have clearance to get in, no questions asked.” Christen told her.

“Oh my god. Your right, this could work. We can watch the live feed and tell them what to ask. Your brilliant Chris!” Tobin told her with a smile and hugged her from across the files.

 

Christen wasn’t prepared for the hug so when Tobin didn’t she was slightly startled but once Tobin’s arms engulfed her she settled into the hug. 

 

Tobin slowly pulled away and stared into Christens eyes, both lost in a trance. 

 

Christen felt like she couldn’t move let alone breath. Tobin began to slowly lean closer to Christen causing her heart to beat a million miles per minute. 

 

It felt like sparks erupted when Tobin’s lips met hers. Christen didn’t want this moment to end.

 

Until it did.

 

Tobin pulled away, a smile on her lips.

 

“Let’s go find Kristie yeah?” Tobin asked and Christen nodded.

 

With that Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand and they both began running out of the room to find their friends older sister.

 

———

 

“Okay so here’s how this is gonna go Askari. You tell me what I wanna know and I don’t hurt you.” Kristie told Askari as she sat across from him.

 

She had files laid out as she stared at him, Rachel standing near the door, ready to engage Askari if he tried to pull something.

 

“Oh I would love to know more about you though.” Askari sht back, a smirk on his lips causing Kristie to frown in disgust.

 

“Your not in position to make demands here Askari. Now tell me, who is leaking the info?” Kristie asked as she placed her hands within her own.

 

“As if I’d tell you. Your all pathetic. You all deserve to die.” Askari told Kristie simply.

 

“Interesting, we both have much different looks at life then. I don’t believe you should be here, but I also believe this war shouldn’t be happening to begin with. I want you out of here just as much as you want out. But you need to tell me who is the mole.” Kristie told him calmly.

 

Askari just looked at her and smiled. 

 

He spit in her face, causing Kristie to jolt back causing Rachel to launch forward grabbing Askari by the collar.

 

“You watch yourself you filthy bastard before your begging to leave.” Rachel growled.

 

Kristie just waved her off while she stood up.

 

“We’re done here.” Kristie simply said and guided Rachel out of the room.

 

“We made absolutely no progress Kristie.” Rachel told her the moment the door shut.

 

“No, we have. We find his family. He has a wedding ring on his hand, meaning he must have a wife and most likely he has children. We find them, we find out who the mole is.” Kristie told her girlfriend who looked at her in shock.

 

They would never go after enemies family’s, it just wasn’t them. 

 

“Kristie, children?! We can’t go kidnapping kids for God’s sake.” Rachel told her as she crossed her arms.

 

“Oh we aren’t, we call your ambassador, find a team willing, have them get a live feed of their house and just show soldiers around it. It will be enough to scare him knowing we could just get into his home at any time.” Kristie told her girlfriend with a proud smile on her face.

 

“Well I’d like to say I have a genius of a girlfriend but how the heck are we supposed to find his family.” Rachel asked and Kristie just smiled in response.

 

“Give me a few days.” Kristie responded and took out her phone, sending a brief text to her sister to make sure no one continues to look into this.

 

“Note to self, never get on your bad side.” Rachel told her girlfriend, a chuckle escaping her mouth.

 

“Your a smart cookie for thinking of that one.” Kristie replied and the two of them walked back to their room, a new aurora of energy and hope surrounding them.

 

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone had a great holiday season and an even better New Years! If you haven't read my other story of which I just posted yesterday go check it out, it's called "I Promise".   
> Here's to 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ever story on here! Now bear with me because I've never written anything on this site yet so I'm a bit new to it. This chapter was a bit short, but it's more so, of an introduction more than anything, the rest should be a bit more lengthy! A fair warning though, I will not be updating this on the regular, only when I have time and I'm inspired to write but I do plan on finishing this. I hope you all enjoy and comment what you think!


End file.
